Twogether
by Wu Yixiu
Summary: (Sequel Up!) Kim Jongin, siswa terbaik di sekolahnya. Oh Sehun, sang berandalan kota. Diam-diam mereka berteman dalam dunia yang orang lain tak pernah bayangkan. Kai - Sehun / Sekai / FRIENDSHIP
1. Chapter 1

**Hunkai / Kaihun / Kaise / Sekai**

 **Friendship / Bromance / Crime**

 **Rated T+**

 **Ah, entahlah ini cerita apa! Pikiranku sedang kacau karena belajar mengerjakan soal T.T semoga seminggu berlalu dengan cepat.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah pemandangan biasa yang terjadi antara Jongin dan Sehun. Tapi entah mengapa selalu saja hal itu menarik perhatian para siswa lain untuk melihatnya. Sebenarnya mereka hanya penasaran, bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Jongin menaklukan seorang berandalan seperti Oh Sehun.

 **Kim Jongin.**

Hanya menyebut namanya saja semua orang di penjuru sekolah akan tahu siapa dia. Seorang kutu buku dengan nilai sempurna pada semua bidang pelajaran. Berkelakuan baik. Ramah dan murah senyum. Seorang pribadi yang sangat sempurna untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup.

Bahkan sekarang, meski ia sudah kelas 3, ia masih berkandidat sebagai ketua kesiswaan di sekolah mereka. Orang yang akan memilih untuk berdiam diri membaca buku di perpustakaan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Jika kau bertanya tentang isi sebuah buku ia akan dapat dengan mudah menjawabnya. Mungkin karena itulah nilai akademiknya begitu hebat.

 **Oh Sehun?**

Dia hanya murid bodoh yang tertinggal kelas. Ini adalah tahun keduanya di kelas 3. Ia adalah berandalan sekolah. Tidak ada guru yang berani melawannya. Beberapa kali ia mendapat skorsing dan poin negatifnya tentu saja sudah tidak terhingga tapi entah mengapa Bapak Kepala Sekolah mereka tetap mempertahankannya sekolah disana.

Jika kau bertanya tentang keahliannya, maka tak ada satupun dari dirinya yang mampu dibanggakan. Ah, hanya satu hal yang sangat dibanggakan Sehun tentang dirinya. Kemampuannya menghajar orang.

Mereka seperti sesuatu yang tak bisa dibandingkan. Hanya wajah tampan Sehun lebih menonjol tapi kharisma wajah Jongin dari balik kacamatanya jauh lebih memikat jika kalian mengetahuinya.

Jongin menghela napasnya. Ia memandang ke arah Sehun, "bukankah sudah kubilang bertemu di belakang gedung adalah hal yang mencolok?" ucapnya lirih. Jongin dapat merasakan kehadiran beberapa orang di sekitarnya dan terdengar beberapa orang juga saling berbisik mengenai mereka.

Sehun membuang napas dari mulutnya, "apa kau menyuruhku ke ruang pendisiplinan lagi, Tuan Kim? Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka tempat itu!" kata Sehun meremehkan dengan nada tingginya. Ia lalu berjalan maju ke depan. Menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sisi Jongin dengan saling bertolak belakang.

Mata mereka saling melirik satu sama lain. Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk bahu Jongin. Semua orang yang melihat itu menganga. Ah, Sehun beraninya dia meletakan tangan kotornya pada tubuh Jongin!

Tangan Sehun akhirnya meluruh. Sebelum berlalu ia menyelipkan selembar kertas pada tangan Jongin yang menjuntai bebas di sebelahnya.

Jongin berbalik. Ia menatap ke arah perginya Sehun dari balik kacamatanya. Sehun melambaikan tangannya tanpa membalikkan badannya, "aku pergi dulu, Tuan Kim!" kata Sehun sebelum menghilang ditelan oleh tembok.

Jongin menunduk. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kertas yang diberikan Sehun. Ini berjalan santai menuju anak-anak yang lain. Dan tersenyum ramah pada mereka yang sudah menyambutnya di ambang pintu gedung sebelah dan mulai merecokinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, "aku baik-baik saja! Aku memang sedikit takut tadi! Bahkan suaraku sampai tidak keluar!" bohongnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Untung saja Sehun tak melakukan apapun padamu, Jongin! sejak tadi aku benar-benar tak tenang!" komentar salah satu dari mereka dengan memedang sebelah kanan dadanya guna merasakan detak jantungnya yang bahkan masih berdetak cukup kencang.

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan temannya itu. perlahan Jongin melambatkan langkah kakinya dan membuatnya agak tertinggal. Ia menatap kertas yang diberikan Sehun dengan wajah yang rumit. Senyum Jongin berubah seringai ketika semua orang mulai meninggalkannya dan tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari perubahan wajahnya tersebut.

"Ayo, Jongin!" seru Yoongi, membuatnya segera menyimpan kertas itu kembali dan berlari mendekat ke arah teman-teman lainnya.

 **-xoxo-**

 **Twogether**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengambil kartu kunci kamar hotelnya. ia segera membukanya dan menghempaskannya badannya pada tempat tidur King Size di sana. Ia melempar tasnya dengan sembarang. Ia mengendurkan kekangan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya dan melepaskan kacamatanya.

Ia tak tahu hidup menjadi orang biasa ternyata begitu berat. Ia pikir menjadi orang biasa akan begitu menyenangkan sebelumnya.

"Itu karena kau memaksakan diri untuk bertingkah normal!" celetuk seseorang yang membuat Jongin bangkit dari acara rebahannya dan beralih duduk.

"Kau? Sehun?" Jongin menjatuhkan badannya kembali pada tempat tidurnya, "sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Sejak tadi siang! Saat cleaning service datang untuk membersihkan kamarmu!" jawab Sehun santai dan duduk di tepi ranjang Jongin dengan membawa minuman kalenganya.

Jongin berdecak, "kau bolos lagi? Dan kau selalu pintar mengambil kesempatan." Sehun tertawa renyah, "apa kau sudah mengumpulkan mereka?"

Sehun tersenyum menyeringai, "tentu saja! Untuk apa aku bolos jika bukan untuk urusan itu?"

Jongin tertawa, "baiklah! Terima kasih! Kau memang terhebat Oh Sehun!"

"Apa tugas kita?"

Jongin menarik tubuhnya kembali untuk bangun ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Pertanyaan yang cukup serius untuk dibicarakan, "Papa menyuruh menyelesaikan sengketa tanah barat. Kurasa orang-orang yang menangani sebelumnya tidak bisa diandalkan!"

Sehun tersenyum, "aku mengerti!"

 **.**

Awalnya Sehun sangat membenci orang bernama Kim Jongin. Orang itu teralu sering tersenyum dan dipuji semua orang. Tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu mendapat makian dimanapun ia berada.

Dia juga ingin hidup biasa, punya banyak teman dan melakukan segalanya bersama-sama. Tapi karena pandangan mereka yang menganggapnya berandalan sejak pertama. Entah sejak kapan, namanya pun tiba-tiba menjadi terkenal di antara para berandalan kota. Banyak orang yang tidak ia kenal datang menemuinya, menantangnya dan menyerangnya. Dan sudah menjadi insting seorang manusia jika dia akhirnya membela diri untuk bertahan hidup.

Melaporkan mereka pada petugas kepolisian juga terasa percuma. Ia sering dianggap sebagai kelompok mereka juga dan harus mendekam disana. Dan ini sudah berjalan lima tahun ia berkecimpung di dunia kekerasan itu.

Menikam orang bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya karena ia sudah melakukannya berulang kali.

Ia mengenal Jongin sudah dua tahun. Sejak Jongin pindah di sekolahnya, ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi dengan prestasi yang dihasilkan Jongin. Menurut Sehun, Jongin adalah orang yang terlalu sempurna untuk disebut manusia. Tapi ia malah berpikir, jika dibalik kesempurnaan seorang Kim Jongin pasti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

Hari itu seperti biasa. Sehun melewati gang pasar yang sepi untuk menuju rumahnya, yang memang terletak di belakang pasar tersebut. Ketika ia mendengar suara kegaduhan dan bangku hantam. Ia terlihat untuk tak peduli. Itu adalah tontonannya setiap hari sejak ia kecil. Dan ketika sebuah tubuh terhempas jatuh tepat di depannya ia dengan acuh melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati orang tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti. Sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan kakinya. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "kau Oh Sehun, bukan?" pertanyaan itu jika ia tahu, Sehun sudah jengah dipanggil dengan suara seperti itu oleh orang-orang tersebut – suara memelas dengan rintihan meminta pertolongan.

Sehun tak peduli dan akan menarik kakinya, "aku akan membayarmu sebanyak yang kau minta!"

Sehun diam. Ia tergiur. Ia melirik laki-laki yang terlihat tersungkur penuh dengan luka di bawahnya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, berjongkok memandang orang tersebut. Orang itu tersenyum, "bagaimana kau setuju?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan menyetujui keinginanku! Dan aku tidak yakin kau akan memenuhi janjiku!" Sehun menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, "dan aku yakin kau akan mengancamku jika aku tak mau? Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya untukmu?"

Kekehan bercampur rasa kesakitan terdengar dari pris tersebut, "kupikir kau sudah berpengalaman tentang hal seperti ini!"

Sehun mengulas senyumnya, "aku rasa lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak tahu karena aku yakin orang yang akan disalahkan disini adalah orang yang menghajarmu itu!"

Seseorang menendang pintu dengan kasar dan melempar seseorang begitu saja di depan toko. Mata Sehun membulat sempurna. Ia yakin ia tak salah mengenali orang meski dandanannya kini terlihat begitu berbeda.

"Kim Jo-." belum selesai Sehun mengeja nama seseorang yang ia yakini adalah nama pemuda itu, sebuah hantaman tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Hey, kurasa aku mengenalmu! Tapi sebaiknya tak kauucapkan nama itu disini jika tak ingin mati." Kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Jongin berjongkok mendekati laki-laki yang tersungkur di sebelah Sehun, "apa dia ayahmu, Oh Sehun?"

"Cih!" Sehun memuntahkan air ludahnya yang bercampur darah dari mulutnya, "aku tak mengenalnya! Bahkan jika kau bunuh dia, itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh dalam hidupku!"

Lelaki itu langsung bergetar ketika melihat Jongin menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang, "sesuai keinginanmu, aku akan membunuhnya!" Jongin berdiri lalu memanggil seseorang, "kau tinggal pilih, mati dengan tenang atau dengan perlahan?"

Sehun membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ini sama sekali berbeda dari yang ia lihat di sekolah selama ini. Apa orang di hadapannya itu benar-benar Kim Jongin? senyum malaikat yang sering ia lihat di sekolah entah mengapa sekarang begitu angker di matanya.

Bunyi tembakan terdengar empat kali dalam hitungan detik. Memang bukan Jongin yang menembak tapi senyum yang terkuas di wajah Jongin saat darah mengucur dari sumber luka tembak itu benar-benar membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Tubuhnya tanpa ia rasa kini bergetar. Selama hidupnya di dunia kekerasan ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang seperti itu. Senyuman bak malaikat di atas darah itu lebih menakutkan dari pembunuhan tragis yang sering ia lihat selama ini.

Jongin kembali berjongkok menghadap ke Sehun yang masih terlihat terpaku melihat orang di sebelahnya kini sedang meregang nyawa, "Sehun, apa kau ingin hidup?" pertanyaan itu terucap dengan ringan dari mulut Jongin seolah hal itu adalah pertanyaan yang biasa.

Sehun tertawa canggung. Air mukanya terlihat keruh tapi ia tetap memaksakan untuk tetap tersenyum, "kurasa hidup matiku tak ada pengaruhnya untukmu!"

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya tanggung, "Kai." Sehun mengernyit mendengar kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Jongin. Jongin terkekeh, "apa kau pernah mendengar nama itu?"

Sehun mengangguk was-was. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari wajah Jongin yang terlihat mendekat. Hingga detik ini ia masih tak percaya bahwa orang yang di depannya itu adalah Kim Jongin. Orang yang sangat dibanggakan oleh sekolahnya.

 **-xoxo-**

Sehun memegang bahu Jongin untuk menahan laki-laki itu bergerak maju, "apa kau tak melihat mereka membawa senjata?"

Tangan Jongin mengepal. Pandangannya terlihat menatap sengit dengan tontonan yang sedang ia lihat sekarang. Kawanannya banyak yang tumbang. Ia benar-benar tak bisa tinggal diam sekarang, "aku tahu! Tapi jika aku diam maka tak akan mengubah apapun!"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Beliau untuk mengutamakan keselamatanmu!"

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. Ia melangkah berbalik arah, "aku mengerti."

Sehun tersenyum.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cara yang lebih kejam dari yang mereka lalukan!" ucap Jongin dan senyum Sehun seketika luntur.

Selama mengenal Jongin, ia benar-benar tak mengerti Jongin. Ia terkadang bisa sangat dingin dan terkadang bisa sangat ramah. Ia hanya tahu, saat Kim Jongin adalah Jongin maka pribadinya bak pangeran baik hati yang sempurna. Dan saat Kim Jongin adalah Kai, dia akan berubah menajdi pangeran dingin yang tanpa segan akan membunuh orang yang sudah ia incar.

Sehun menelan ludahnya, ia terkadang merasa sangat takut dekat dengan Jongin.

Sejak hari dimana Jongin mengajaknya ke depan ayah Jongin dan merekrutnya menjadi salah satu kaki tangannya. Ia tak pernah lepas dari sisi Jongin kecuali di sekolah. Jongin selalu bercerita bahwa dia sengaja pindah ke sekolah itu karena Sehun berada di sana. Sejak awal dia memang mengincarnya.

Sehun sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti tapi Jongin bilang dia pernah menyelamatkannya saat mereka masih kecil. Tapi kurasa kisah yang ia lupakan itu berdampak baik baginya. Karena yang ia tahu, siapapun yang mengetahui rahasia seorang "Kai" akan berakhir mati dengan mengenaskan tanpa hitungan hari.

Saat itu Jongin yang dingin tiba-tiba menjadi begitu ramah dan mengajaknya bermain kerumah. Ia hanya menurut. Sehun takut jika ia berkata tidak orang di belakang Jongin akan menembaknya dengan sniper tak bersuara itu. Ia takut tak ada orang yang tahu dia mati dimana pun itu. Karena kematian tanpa orang yang tahu lebih menyedihkan.

Jongin bercerita panjang lebar saat itu. Bagaimana dia susah payah mencari keberadaan Sehun. Tapi kemudian ia mendengar seseorang dari gerombolan berandalan pelajar membahas tentang Sehun yang lagi-lagi mampu mengalahkan para penantangnya. Jongin senang Sehun tidak berubah. Ia masih sama kuatnya dengan saat dulu. Oleh karena itu Jongin selalu berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih kuat agar tak menyusahkan Sehun.

Tapi ternyata kondisinya tidak sebaik itu untuk bergaul bebas dengan Sehun di sekolah. Bahkan sekedar bertegur sapa kurasa bukanlah hal yang wajar dilakukan.

Alasan Jongin kenapa ia menjadi sosok berbeda di sekolah, ia ingin merasakan kehidupan yang normal mesti itu hanya di sekolah. Meski menurut Sehun bahkan itu bukan sesuatu yang normal. Dimana pun Jongin kurasa tidak ada kata normal untuk Jongin. Sehun tidak tahu seperti apa batas normal untuk standar seorang Kim Jongin.

"Sehun." Panggilan itu menghentikan langkah Sehun. Ia diam menunggu sampai akhirnya Jongin berkata lagi, "kau tahu, aku benci pengkhianatan! Jadi kuharap kau tak akan pernah mengkhianatiku! Karena aku tak mau membunuh sahabatku!"

Ucapan itu selalu Sehun dengar dari Jongin setiap hari. tapi entah mengapa tetap saja membuatnya ngeri ketika mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi meski begitu ia hanya mengangguk, ia tak perlu berjanji dalam ucapan. Ia hanya perlu membuktikan pada Jongin. Seperti ketulusan yang Jongin berikan, Sehun akan mencoba membalasnya lebih.

"Kau juga!" ucap Sehun, "kau harus melindungi dirimu agar tak terluka! Kau selalu gegabah dan aku benci alasan!"

Jongin tertawa.

Bersama Sehun, Jongin merasa ia bisa merasakan persahabatan yang normal tanpa mengingat bagaimana mereka harus hidup dalam kumbangan darah.

 **-xoxo-**

Jongin mendorong kakinya maju saat telapak kakinya berhasil menapak di dada seornag pria yang lebih besar darinya. Ia mengumpat beberapa kali ketika musuh yang dihadapinya tidak kunjung habis. Bahkan semakin bertambah. Ia rasa kini ia sedang terjebak.

Sehun merapat ke arah Jongin. Kini tubuh mereka saling bertolak belakang dan bersiaga terhadap orang-orang yang mengerumuni mereka. Sehun rasa ini jumlah yang tidak seimbang, "aku sudah minta Jongdae untuk mengabari markas tentang kondisi kita dan kuharap mereka segera datang mengurus yang luka!" ucap Sehun dan melirik ke arah Jongin sekilas.

"Kita bisa menyelesaikannya berdua! Untuk urusan membunuh aku bisa melakukannya dalam hitungan menit!" ucap Jongin.

Sehun menghela napas, "kau sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan membunuh, bukan?"

Jongin tertawa, "mengapa?"

Sehun mendengus, "harus berapa kali kubilang! Aku tak suka melihatnya!"

"Tapi aku sudah melakukannya ratusan kali? Atau ribuan?"

"Aku tak peduli bagaimana kau yang dulu. Tapi sekarang kau bersamaku dan aku tidak suka!" Tawa Jongin terdengar. Sehun kesal mendengar tawa Jongin yang seakan meledeknya.

Sehun menendang dan memukul seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya dan membuat orang tersebut jatuh tersungkur dengan begitu mudah. Ia hanya bersyukur mereka tak menggunakan senjata tajam untuk melawan ia dan Jongin.

Memang benar kata Jongin jika mereka bisa menghabisi orang-orang itu hanya berdua dalam waktu singkat. Tapi yang ia takutkan ketika mereka sama-sama kehabisan tenaga dan masih berada di daerah musuh adalah sesuatu tindakan yang sangat ceroboh.

"Itu terlalu naïf untuk hidup di bawah bayang-bayang Yakuza, Oh Sehun!" Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan menendang wajah salah satu dari mereka hingga terpental. Jongin tersenyum puas, "bagaimana jika kita bertanding? Siapa yang lebih banyak mengalahkan ia akan menang dan mendapat hak atas yang kalah selama seminggu!"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia suka dengan permainan itu. Sudah dua kali ia kalah karena mengalah pada Jongin tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak ingin kalah.

 **-xoxo-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunkai / Kaihun / Kaise / Sekai**

 **Friendship / Bromance / Crime / Hurt**

 **Rated T+**

 **Warning! Typo bertebaran! Boleh kritik sama sarannya!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tersenyum menakutkan saat kakinya menginjak-injak dengan ganas korban kekerasannya yang terakhir. Sehun yang masih konsen menangkis serangan lawan di hadapannya tidak bisa menghentikan aksi Jongin. Sehun sudah terlalu geram ia menyepak kedua orang di hadapannya hingga rubuh dan berlari ke arah Jongin untuk menghentikan tingkahnya yang sudah keterlaluan.

"Ya, hentikan itu, Kai!" serunya sambil menarik lengan Jongin paksa agar menjauh dari orang tersebut yang langsung terbatuk memuntahkan darah.

Jongin menatap nyalang pada Sehun, "kenapa kau menghentikanku, Sehun?"

"Kemana pikiranmu, Kai? Apa kau sudah gila?" Jongin yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Sehun melayangkan pukulannya pada Sehun. Sehun hanya pasrah menerima hinga laki-laki di hadapannya itu menghentikan aksinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghentikanku?"

"Karena kau terlihat menakutkan dan aku tidak ingin merasa takut jika di dekatmu! Jadi, Kai, tolong! Tolong jangan bertingkah gila seperti itu lagi!" mohon Sehun dengan mencengkeram kerah baju Jongin yang terlihat tak bersih lagi. Kemeja putih itu sudah kusut, kotor dan terdapat percikan darah disana.

 **-xoxo-**

 **2**

 **.**

Jongin terduduk lemas. Ia bersandar pada sisi tembok. Sehun melangkah mendekat ke arahnya dan mengulurkan botol minuman yang ia temukan di dapur orang tersebut, "minumlah!" Sehun harus menghelakan napasnya karena Jongin lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya darinya.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin. Menegak habis air dari botol dengan sekali tegukan. Ia mengaduh ketika dirasakannya nyeri pada wajahnya. Ia lupa tadi sempat membiarkan Jongin membiarkannya memukul wajah tirusnya. Seharusnya tadi ia menghindar jika akan merasakan sakit seperti ini.

Membunuh memang bukan hal baru bagi Sehun. Bahkan ia sudah membunuh saat ia mencoba bertahan hidup dulu. Tapi yang ditakutkan Sehun bukanlah Jongin membunuh mereka tapi saat Jongin menyiksa korbannya dan tersenyum seakan Jongin tidak memiliki rasa penyesalan sedikitpun terhadap yang ia lakukan. Ia suka saat Jongin tersenyum tapi tidak saat seperti ini.

"Berapa yang kau tumbangkan?" Jongin membuka suara.

Sehun melirik sekilas pada Jongin lalu membuka botol keduanya tapi langsung disahut oleh Jongin, "32!" jawab Sehun.

Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun dan masih sibuk menegak air dalam botol hasil rampasannya, "kau bohong!" ujar Jongin saat telah selesai dan menyeka kasar mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sehun tanpa menggubris omongan Jongin.

"29!" Jongin berdecak kesal, "cih, aku tak percaya. Aku kalah denganmu!"

Sehun meringis lalu merubah rautnya menjadi terkulum dengan senyum seringainya, "apa aku sudah boleh meminta permohonanku?"

Jongin melirik curiga kearah Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya, "tak kukira secepat itu kau sudah memikirkan keinginanmu?"

Sehun tersenyum senang, "jadi berikan aku libur selama satu minggu!"

Jongin melotot pada Sehun, "HAH! Kau pasti merencanakan ini Oh Sehun!" lengkingan Jongin terdengar nyaring saat mengetahui permintaan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa, "apakah aku ketahuan?"

 **.**

Sehun melangkah pada sebuah bangunan putih menyerupai gereja. Ia membuka pintu pagarnya perlahan dengan kakinya. Asal kalian tahu saja kini tangannya sedang penuh dengan barang bawaan dan ia terlalu malas hanya untuk meletakkan barangnya sekarang.

Sehun bersiul. Entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa senang. Ini adalah libur hari pertamanya. Dan perlu digaris bawahi bahwa liburan kali ini ia lakukan tanpa Jongin! ia sendirian dan bebas kemana pun ia inginkan!

Beban di pundaknya terasa pergi entah kemana. Jika ia bersama Jongin, ia rasa liburan tak akan menjadi liburan untuknya. Jongin pasti akan menyuruhnya melakukan banyak hal ini dan itu tanpa menungu ia bernapas.

Dan ini adalah libur pertama yang ia lakukan tanpa Jongin. Sejak mengenal Jongin tak ada hari tanpa Jongin. bahkan ke kamar mandi pun mereka selalu bersama. Ah, kecuali jam sekolah. Mereka harus berpura-pura menjadi orang yang tak dikenal.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya bukanlah hal yang perlu ia rahasiakan pada Jongin. Ia hanya tidak mau mendengar ceramah Jongin jika ia mendatangi tempat itu guna menemui seseorang disana.

"Ah, Sehun! Kau datang!" seru seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya dengan tudung dan pakaian putih hitamnya selayak biarawati, "apa kau mencari Xiumin? Gadis itu ada di kamarnya!" ucapnya sambil memindahkan bawaan Sehun ke tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Suster Jang!" ucapnya dan bergegas menuju tempat dimana ia menemui orang yang memang ingin ia temui.

Sehun mengintip dari balik pintu yang terbuka beberapa derajat itu. Terlihat seorang gadis sedang bersimpuh dan menundukan kepalanya di bawah kapel kecil di kamar itu. Rambut lurusnya yang panjang terlihat dibiarkannya menjuntai hingga ke lantai.

Sehun mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali lalu melangkah masuk. Membuat gadis berusia 12 tahun itu berlari menghampirinya dan membiarkan badannya menubruk tubuh tinggi Sehun. Ia tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Xiumin, "oppa datang menjemputmu, Xiu!" ucapnya.

Gadis itu melepas pelukannya karena terperangah dengan ucapan Sehun yang baru saja ia dengar. Dan gerakan itu membuat rambutnya yang panjang menutup sebelah kanan tubuhnya lurus hingga ke lutut tersibak. Mata Sehun menatap sendu ke arah Xiumin. Ada bekas luka lurus di tubuh mungil gadis itu. Luka yang tak mungkin hilang seumur hidupnya.

"Kau mau membawa kemana gadis itu?" sebuah suara menyeruak diantara mereka. Sehun menatap ke arah asal suara. Ia menatap jengah ke arah pintu kamar ketika sosok Jongin tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

Jongin melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan melangkah maju. Ia memandangi gadis kecil itu dengan seksama. Sejak Sehun memungutnya, Jongin sudah tidak suka dengannya. Sehun bisa merasakannya tapi ia punya alasan kuat membawa gadis itu bersamanya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu! Hanya saja naluriku mengatakan kau ada disini!" Jongin masih setia menatap tajam gadis yang kini meringkuk di belakang tubuh Sehun.

Dia benci gadis itu.

Sehun menghela napas, "tentu saja kerumahku! Jika kau mau ikut, aku harap kau tak mengeluarkan komentar apapun atas apa yang akan aku lakukan!"

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur!"

 **-xoxo-**

Xiumin terlalu pendiam. Sejak mereka menemukannya, ia tak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya. Jongin melirik dari arah spion mobil, menatap gadis yang kini duduk di bangku kursi belakang mereka. Jongin heran kenapa Sehun begitu perhatian pada anak tersebut.

Gadis duabelas tahun itu terlihat beringsut memeluk boneka beruang yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Sehun untuknya saat tahu Jongin sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa pemuda itu selalu memandangnya seperti itu kepadanya.

Sehun menghela napas melihat tingkah Jongin, "jika kau terus seperti itu kau akan membuatnya semakin takut!"

Jongin mendengus, "kau selalu saja lebih membelanya!" ungkap Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun menatap sekilas ke arah Xiumin lewat kaca spion mobilnya. Kepala Xiumin terlihat terkantuk-kantuk Ia memilih memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke arah luar jendela. Ia terkesiap ketika menyadari pemandangan yang ia tangkap pada manik matanya.

"Tidurlah, Xiu! Kau pasti lelah!" kata Sehun yang mendapat tanggapan dengusan dari Jongin.

Jongin tidak pernah melihat Sehun begitu lembut kecuali di hadapan Xiumin tentunya. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang diharapkan Sehun pada gadis kecil yang bahkan tak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun itu padanya. Menurutnya Xiumin adalah gadis yang tidak tahu terima kasih jika dilihat bagaimana Sehun memperlakukannya.

"Kau sudah terlihat seperti seorang ayah sekarang!"

Sehun melirik sekilas pada Jongin dan fokus pada jalan di hadapannya kembali. Tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Sehun, "benarkah? Anggap saja kita sedang mengasuh anak kita nanti!" ujar Sehun yang membuat Jongin cemberut.

Ia merasa kalah dengan ucapan Sehun. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki pucat itu selalu menang dalam perdebatan mereka dan Jongin selalu berakhir dengan rasa kesal tertahan tapi juga senang. baginya ini adalah cara komunikasi mereka mengungkapankan pendapat. Meski agak begitu unik. Bahkan seringkali mereka bicara bukan lewat ucapan melainkan pukulan. Terkadang Jongin bisa merasakan perasaan terluka Sehun lewat pukulan yang ia dapat dari Sehun.

Jongin terperangah. Matanya membulat ketika melihat apa yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya sekarang. Sehun terkekeh melihat perubahan drastis Jongin, "kurasa kau juga tak mampu menolak nuansa lautan, Jongin!" Sekarang mata dan mulut Jongin terlihat membulat sempurna. Ia memandang takjub lautan biru yang terpampang disisi seberangnya.

"Tentu saja! Kau seharusnya mengajakku sejak jauh-jauh hari kemari!" ucap Jongin tanpa berpaling kearah Sehun. Ia menekan tombol di sisi pintu mobil guna menurunkan kaca mobilnya sekarang.

Jongin menatap Xiumin dari spion luar mobil dengan intens dan itu tidak luput dari pandangan Sehun. Ia tersenyum.

 **-xoxo-**

Sehun menurunkan semua barang yang ia bawah dari bagasi mobil dan terlihat Jongin sedang berdiri bersender dengan santainya di sisi mobil melihat apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu, "kau tak berniat membantuku?" tanya Sehun ketika ia terlihat kesusahan dengan sebuah tas ransel yang cukup besar di punggungnya dan sebuah kardus bertengger di kedua tangannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak ikut campur?" ucap Jongin ketus sambil melihat ke arah kuku jarinya yang sudah seminggu lebih belum ia potong.

Sehun menatap malas pada Jongin, "kau juga harus membayar karena ikut sampai disini!" ungkap Sehun sambil melangkah melewati Jongin.

Jongin mendengus dan menatap isi bagasi Sehun yang penuh dengan kardua-kardus, "apa dia berniat pindah? Hey, apakah tak ada barang yang terlihat ringan?" Jongin menengok ke arah Sehun yang terlihat sudah kembali ke arah mobil, "kau seperti niat sekali!"

"Aku sudah merencanakannya selama tiga tahun terakhir dan berkat kau, aku mampu mewujudkannya!" Sehun meletakkan kardus didepannya bersusun dua dan segera mengangkatnya dalam satu waktu.

"Tiga tahun?" tanya Jongin. Itu berarti waktu sebelum mereka bertemu dan Sehun sudah memikirkan semua ini. Ia melirik ke arah dalam mobil. Apa anak itu juga termasuk dari rencananya? Bahkan mereka baru bertemu empat bulan yang lalu dan memungutnya.

Sebenarnya Sehunlah yang memungut anak itu dan tanpa peduli apapun ia tiba-tiba berlari menuju rumah sakit meninggalkan tugasnya, meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin sempat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Selama ia mengenal Sehun, ia tidak pernah mangkir dari tugasnya hingga selesai.

Tapi hari itu berbeda dan Jongin tidak suka ada yang berbeda dari Sehun.

Jongin tersadar ketika kepala boneka tersebut bergerak-gerak, menandakan bahwa Xiumin sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu tanpa aba-aba melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil meninggalkan boneka beruang yang bernama Jonggyu, nama yang Jongin berikan tanpa alasan jelas.

Mata Jongin tak lepas memandangi gadis itu hingga rambut panjangnya tersibak oleh angin yang datang semena-semena guna menerpa tubuh gadis itu. Mata Jongin melotot melihatnya. Ada bekas luka yang sangat jelas dan dalam pada wajah gadis itu. jongin hampir saja berteriak tapi entah kenapa sesuatu seperti mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

Ia sangat yakin bahwa luka itu tak hanya sebatas wajah dan lehernya dengan melihat rambut panjang gadis itu, ia pasti sudah menutupnya bertahun-tahun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ini kali ketiga ia bertemu dengan Xiumin. Dua kali secara tak langsung dan tak seintens pertemuannya sekarang. Pertama saar ia melakukan tugas di rumah gadis itu. Kedua saat ia mengantar Sehun guna menitipkan anak itu pada Panti Asuhan. Ia tak pernah benar-benar melihat ke arah Xiumin. Ia terlanjur malas dan tak suka.

Jongin terkesiap sadar dan segera berpura-pura mengambil kardus yang menurutkan lebih kecil dari yang lainnya. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Xiumin yang berdiri dan terlihat sibuk menahan kibasan rambutnya agar terjaga menutupi wajahnya.

"Masuklah, Xiu! Bibi Hao ada di dalam! Kamarmu ada di lantai atas. Oppa sudah merenovasinya sesuai gambar yang kau buat!" kata Sehun yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Xiumin sebelum gadis itu memilih berlalu meninggalkan Sehun di luar rumah. Tatapan Sehun meredup kala gadis itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Jongin diam dan memilih pergi membawa kardus yang telah ada di tangannya melalui sisi jalan yang lain. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk dan ia sedang sibuk merangkai banyak pertanyaan di otaknya untuk ditanyakan pada Sehun.

Siapa Xiumin sebenarnya? Kenapa gadis seusianya bisa mendapat luka yang cukup mengerikan seperti itu? Apakah Sehun berperan dalam keadaan Xiumin? Dan alasan kenapa gadis itu membisu. Jongin tak mendapat gambaran sedikitpun.

Ia pikir pasti ada sesuatu di masa lalu Sehun dan kuncinya adalah Xiumin. Tapi ia tak tahu apakah bertanya pada Sehun adalah hal yang baik. Apalagi bertanya pada Xiumin, dia tak akan mendapatkan hasil apa-apa, gadis kecil itu selalu membisu.

Tapi yang jelas, Sehun pasti punya alasan!

 **-xoxo-**

A/N :

Bisa dibilang cerita ini terinspirasi oleh manga **B-Eyes**. Apakah ada yang pernah membacanya disini? Itu komik seri yang jumlahnya cuma tiga volume. Tapi greget.

Mereka emang kerja jadi Yakuza tapi yakuza yang bergerak dibawah naungan polisi buat numpas penjahat yang bebas dari hukum atau yang gak mungkin diadili karena punya koneksi orang dalam. Makanya Jongin suka banget nyiksa mereka, terlebih dia punya masalalu kelam yang nanti bakal aku certain di chapter selanjutnya.

But The Way, Ayahnya Jongin itu kerja di kepolisian dan mereka turun temurun begitu. Makanya Jongin pakai nama samaran jadi Kai. Sehun mah udah aslinya hidup di jalanan dari kecil. *-* ini spoiler amat isinya.

Oh ya, menurut kalian Ayah Jongin itu siapa? Wkwkwkwk.

Ok makasih buat yang udah review

 **Robiatunohsehoon952 / ariska / fyodult / choi yewon11 / oracle88 / fishyhaerin / silent rider / coffe latte / kimoy**

Thanks for suppot this FF by follow dan favourite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunkai / Kaihun / Kaise / Sekai**

 **Friendship / Bromance / Crime / Hurt**

 **Rated T+**

 **Warning! Typo bertebaran! Jadi mohon maaf buat ketidaknyamanannya. Kadang karena kesalahan pengetik tapi kadang karena autocorrect computer yang emang rada kayak yang punya :p**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menaruh kardus di tangannya di atas meja makan dan kemudian berlalu dengan lesu menuju ke arah kulkas tinggi yang berada di sudut dapur. Ia terkesiap ketika melihat isi dalam kulkas yang terlihat penuh dengan makanan dan minuman yang tertata dengan rapi.

Ia memandang ke arah Sehun yang sedang menyicil mengangkuti barang-barangnya dari mobl sejak pagi dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Mulutnya yang terkatup hampir saja terbuka untuk menyidir sahabatnya itu tapi diurungkannya.

Ia tidak mau diusir oleh Sehun sekarang. Dia sudah berjanji tadi bahwa dia tidak akan berkomentar apapun soal hal ini. jongin memendarkan pandangannya dan baru tersadar bagaimana bangunan itu terlihat baru saja direnovasi secara besar-besara. Paparan bau cat baru juga masih menusuk hidungnya.

Ia yakin Sehun memang sudah merencanakan semua ini dengan sangat lama. Pilihannya tentang pindah ke rumah yang sangat jauh dari hiruk pikuk pun sepertinya bukan hal mendadak. Jongin yakin laki-laki itu sudah menyurvei banyak tempat sebelumnya.

Ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya tapi sebuah suara menyerukan di tengah dapur yang sunyi itu dari arah kantong celananya, "hey, cepat angkat teleponmu, Bodoh! Apa kau tuli! Angkat cepat!" suara Sehun meraung-raung dan membuat Sehun yang asli menatap heran ke arah Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kaku, "ayah menelepon!" katanya.

Hey, bukan itu yang ingin ditanyakan Sehun sekarang! Karena yang sekarang membuat Sehun mengerut dengan kesal adalah kenapa suaranya bisa menjadi deringan ponsel milik Jongin!

 **-xoxo-**

 **3**

 **.**

Jongin menatap Sehun yang terlihat fokus mengemudi di sampingnya dalam diam. Ini sudah sore saat mereka meninggalkan rumah itu dan Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin mengendarai mobil sendirian. Mereka sama-sama belum cukup umur untuk mengendarai mobil tapi terkadang keadaan mendesak mereka untuk tetap menggunakan mobil secara pribadi.

Itu hanya alasan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun mengatakan akan mengantarnya pulang. Meski dia bebas tugas karena libur. Entah mengapa Sehun sejak tadi ingin sekali menegaskan dan mengungkapkan pada siapapun bahwa dia sedang bebas tugas sekarang selama seminggu. jika dia memiliki media sosial mungkin ia akan membuatnya menjadi status.

Jongin memainkan tangannya tak tenang mengetuk-ketukannya pada pinggiran kaca mobil sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Ia merasa bosan dengan keadaannya sekarang. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sehun sekarang tapi ia mengurungkannya.

Jika saja pikiran itu tidak mengganggunya mungkin saja sekarang mobil itu akan ramai dengan perdebatan tak penting mereka. Dan Oh Sehun bukanlah orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk tahu apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya itu. Ia yakin bahwa Jongin pasti sudah melihat luka Xiumin tadi.

Ia hanya heran, orang secerewet Kim Jongin tidak menanyakannya bahkan sampai detik ini, itu sebuah keanehan yang luar biasa bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Ini bukan hal yang harus disembunyikannya pada Jongin. Xiumin bahkan mungkin tidak akan keberatan jika dia meminta ijin untuk mengungkapkan apa yang mereka alami tapi ia juga tidak tahu harus darimana ia harus menceritakan semuanya.

Ia bukan sengaja diam karena ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa memulai percakapan atau sekedar bercerita. Ia butuh orang lain untuk memancingnya lebih dulu untuk mengungkapkan pemikirannya.

"Dimana kita harus pergi?" suara Sehun memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak dua jam yang lalu, "ke rumah utama atau ke-."

"Ke rumah utama! Tenang saja ini hanya pertemuan keluarga!" potong Jongin dengan suara lemas. Ia menguap beberapa kali. Hingga sebuah gerakan mengagetkannya karena tiba-tiba saja sandaran duduknya tertarik ke belakang. Jongin melirik tajam ke arah Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh dan terlihat fokus kembali menatap ke arah jalanan di depan yang telah menggelap, "tidurlah! Masih butuh satu jam lebih kita sampai!"

Jongin mencibir, "oh baiklah! Sekarang kau terdengar seperti seorang ibu bagiku!" tawa Sehun terdengar. Jongin terlihat membenarkan sandaran punggungnya dan kepalanya agar terasa nyaman. Ia menarik boneka beruang milik Xiumin yang terlihat tertinggal di jok belakang mobil, memeluknya dengan erat sebagai ganti guling.

Tetap saja, bagaimanapun Sehunlah yang paling mengerti bagaimana dirinya. Jongin tersenyum dalam diam setelah ia memutuskan menutup matanya untuk tidur sebentar meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat serius pada jalanan yang ia lalui.

Jongin menghela napas ketika wajah malaikat ayahnya menyambut kedatangannya di depan rumah. Ini bukan hal yang aneh karena setiap sehabis ia pergi tugas ayahnya selalu berdiri di teras rumahnya seperti itu.

"Aku sudah besar ayah, bahkan sebentar lagi aku akan lulus sekolah!" rajuk Jongin ketika ayahnya merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Jongin guna menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ia melirik ke arah Sehun dan menyuruhnya dengan isyarat mata untuk ikut masuk dan segera disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Ayah sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu!"

Jongin menatap menyelidik, "apa ayah memesannya ke tempat yang benar? Aku tidak suka ayam goreng yang ayah pesan terakhir kali!" rengekan Jongin terdengar kembali.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Jongin selalu menjadi sosok yang manja jika di depan ayahnya. Sifat Jongin benar-benar seperti bunglon bagi Sehun. Sehun mendekat, "aku yang memesankannya tadi saat kau tidur! Jadi tenang saja! Paman Joonmyeon tidak akan salah pesan kali ini!" celetuk Sehun dan melangkah menuju meja makan lebih dulu.

Ia menempatkan dirinya pada tempat biasanya dan mengambil makanannya lebih dulu. Jongin mengerutkan bibirnya, "kau jangan harap mengambil bagianku, Oh Sehun!" tapi terlambat. Sehun dengan sengaja sudah menggigit sedikit semua paha ayam yang disukai Jongin, menyisakan sayap ayam yang tak dijamah sama sekali bahkan tak ada bekas gigitan Sehun. Membuat seorang Kim Jongin memaki Sehun dengan semena-mena.

 **-xoxo-**

Joonmyeon menatap anaknya yang masih bercanda dengan Sehun memperebutkan tulang terbanyak yang sudah mereka habiskan dan sekali lagi, hari ini pun Jongin harus kalah dari Oh Sehun. Sehun tertawa puas dan Jongin terlihat kesal.

Joonmyeon memanggil kedua orang itu untuk masuk ke ruangannya dengan nada sarat akan sebuah keseriusan dan itu membuat mereka tiba-tiba bungkam. Mereka berdua menelan ludah mereka. Sehun meminum colanya hingga habis saat memutuskan mengikuti Tuan Kim dari belakang.

"Maaf mengganggu liburmu, Sehun!" ungkap Joonmyeon dan menatap pemuda tinggi dengan tatapan lembut. Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa itu bukan hal yang besar karena baginya rumah ini sudah menjadi rumahnya juga. Joonmyeon terlihat senang mendengar hal itu.

Jongin menatap ayahnya dengan hati-hati, "ayah bukan memanggil kami hanya untuk ini bukan?" tanya Jongin karena seingatnya ia menyelesaikan tugasnya tentang sengketa tanah dengan baik. Meski lagi-lagi harus dengan jalur kekerasana karena mereka tidak mau diajak berunding.

Joonmyeon mengubah tatapannya yang lembut menjadi serius dan tajam, "Jongin, bisakah kau pergi? Aku ingin mengobrol dengan Sehun sebentar!" Jongin menggigit ujung bibirnya. Ia takut ayahnya akan melakukan sesuatu hal pada Sehun karena sebelumnya ayahnya tak pernah setuju ia berhubungan dengan Sehun.

"Tenang saja! ayah tidak akan mengancamnya atau mengusirnya! Ayah sudah terlanjur menyayanginya juga!" ungkap Joonmyeon dan mau tidak mau Jongin akhirnya melangkah pergi dengan lesu keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

Joonmyeon menghela napas ketika mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Wajahnya yang terlihat bak malaikat kini berubah seketika. Sehun menelan ludahnya sekarang ia paham darimana sifat Jongin yang sering berubah-ubah itu.

"Sepertinya anda akan membahas masalah yang cukup serius, Ayah!" Joonmyeon tersenyum. Kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah anaknya yang lain adalah sebuah rahasia yang bahkan Jongin tidak tahu.

"Kau memang mirip dengan ibumu, Sehun! Aku hanya sedang merindukan wajahnya!" kata Joonmyeon.

Sebenarnya mereka juga baru mengetahui kenyataan itu tak lama setelah Jongin berteman dengan Sehun. Saat mendengar nama Oh Sehun terlontar dari mulut Jongin untuk pertama kalinya tiga tahun lalu, Joonmyeon tidak menduga siapa Sehun. Tapi ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun besitan bahwa Sehun mungkin anak yang selama ini ia kira telah mati membuatnya mau tidak mau mencari latar belakang kehidupan Sehun.

"Kurasa ini bukan hanya menyangkut hal itu hingga anda menghubungi saya!" kata Sehun formal kembali dan membuat Joonmyeon terkekeh.

"Dan dia juga selalu tidak mudah dibohongi sepertimu!" ungkapnya senang tapi beberapa detik kemudian wajah dingin Joonmyeon terlihat kembali, "Sehun, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku sudah menemukan ayah Xiumin?"

Sehun mendelik tak percaya. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan yang meminta kejelasan tapi ayahnya malah tersenyum dengan dingin, "jawabanmu memutuskan apakah aku akan memberitahu keberadaannya padamu atau tidak!"

"Apa kau yakin-."

Joomyeon mengangguk mantap dan memndang ke arah Sehun dengan serius, "tapi untuk meraihnya sekarang kau akan sulit!" Sehun tertunduk.

"Jika kau membunuhnya aku tidak akan bisa membantumu!" ungkap Joonmyeon dingin. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ia tahu itu tapi tetap saja. Joonmyeon menghela napas, "dan aku juga tidak mau kau melibatkan Jongin!" katanya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, "aku tid-."

"Meski kau tidak meminta, anak itu akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi!" sela Joonmyeon.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia cukup tahu Jongin berharga di keluarga Kim karena dia adalah satu-satunya penerus kedudukan mereka nantinya. Dan Sehun bukanlah orang yang cukup berharga disini. Dia tetaplah anak jalanan yang hidup hanya menumpang.

"Dan aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu, Sehun!" ungkap Joonmyeon terdengar tulus menyadarkan Sehun dari kekacauan pikirannya, "jadi aku memintamu untuk memikirkan masak-masak apa yang akan kau lakukan! Aku sudah janji padamu untuk mencarikan orang tersebut tapi aku juga butuh jawabanmu sebagai imbalanku!"

Mata Sehun membulat. Ia tidak tahu akan mendengar hal itu dari Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon merubah wajah dinginnya menjadi wajah lembutnya kembali, "darahku tetap mengalir padamu! Aku percaya padamu kau bisa menjaga dirimu karena itu aku selalu percaya kau akan menjaga adikmu, Jongin, dengan baik! Mungkin ini takdir saat kau bertemu dengannya saat kecil meski itu menjadi awal kematian ibu kalian!"

Joonmyeon menghela napas, "kurasa kau sudah melupakan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu itu!" Sehun diam. Ia memang tidak mengingat apapun. Dia hanya ingat dia sudah terbangun di sebuat ruangan kecil bersama Bibi Hao dan Xiumin kecil yang digendong oleh wanita paruh baya itu dengan dangat protektif.

"Kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu besok. Ajaklah Jongin! dia sepertinya juga butuh istirahat! Ayah akan mengosongkan jadwal kalian seminggu ke depan! Ada Jongdae yang selalu memantau keadaan! Ayah berterima kasih padamu!"

Sehun mengangguk kecil lalu memilih pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Joonmyeon membuang napasnya. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya. Tatapannya berubah penuh amarah. Giginya bergemeretak. Sebenarnya ia ingin berlari sekarang membunuh semua orang yang bersangkutan dengan kejadian masa lalunya dan membuatnya harus kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Jongin menunggunya di ruang tengah dengan gelisah. Wajahnya terlihat penasaran ketika melihat laki-laki pucat itu keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya dengan lesu. Ia melompati sofa dan berlari secepat kilat menuju Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun menghela napas, "aku harus mengajakmu berlibur!"

Mata Jongin membulat lebar dan berbinar, "benarkah?"

Sehun mengayunkan tangannya ke arah dahi Jongin dan membuat kepala Jongin mengayun ke belakang, "jangan senang dulu! Kau harus ikut membantuku disana! Jika kau malas sedikit saja aku tidak akan segan-segan mengusirmu keluar!"

Jongin cemberut. Sehun memang paling bisa membuat moodnya berubah dalam sekejap saja, "lalu bagaimana patrol kita?"

"Jongdae yang akan menanganinya!"

Mata Jongin berbinar kembali. Kali ini ia akan benar-benar merasakan liburan. Terkadang liburan bagi mereka adalah melakukan patrol pada klub malam, jalanan gang atau tempat-tempat gelap lainnya yang menjadi sarang penjahat.

Jongin bersorak dan itu membuat Sehun mengulumkan senyumnya dengan wajah yang terlihat kecut. Ia tahu tak selamanya ia bisa menyembunyikan semua hal pada Jongin tapi untuk sementara ia memang harus melakukannya. Bahkan tanpa Joonmyeon mintapun ia juga tak ingin kehilangan Jongin.

Ia terlanjur menyayangi Jongin dan merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang.

 **-xoxo-**

A/N :

Makin kesini makin rumit dan saya lieur. Wkwkwk. Seminggu udah berlalu. Akhirnya bebas juga dari soal-soal. Tingal nunggu hasilnya T.T

Buat yang udah review, **Kim Hyomi / ohkim9488 / ulfah-cuittybeams / silent rider / coffe latte / nisrinahunkai99 / robiatunohsehoon952 / guest / cute /fishyhaerin / blissfulxo / nadia**

Maaf jika chapter ini belum menjawab rasa penasaran kalian. :o

Thanks for support this FF by favourite and follow.

Sebisa mungkin aku akan update secepatnya. Doakan saja! hahahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunkai / Kaihun / Kaise / Sekai**

 **Friendship / Bromance / Crime / Hurt**

 **Rated T+**

 **Warning! Typo bertebaran! Jadi mohon maaf buat ketidaknyamanannya. Kadang karena kesalahan pengetik tapi kadang karena autocorrect computer yang emang rada kayak yang punya :p**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon bukan pria brengsek yang akan meniduri wanita manapun yang ia temui. Ia terlalu pemilih dalam urusan pasangan. Seperti orang tuanya yang sudah memilihkan pasangan yang tepat untukmya. Seharusnya Joonmyeon saat itu tidak jatuh cinta lagi. Cukup wanita pilihan ayahnya yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri itu yang berhak mendampingi harinya.

Tapi sejak hari itu. hati Joonmyeon berubah. Ia tidak bisa berpaling dari melihat wajah gadis China itu.

Langit sangat mendung ketika ia melakukan patroli di jalanan seperti biasa. Air hujan menetes perlahan ketika seorang gadis tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya guna menyelamatkannya dari tabrakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu lembut, "apa kau melamun? Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya!" ungkap gadis China itu membuat Joonmyeon terperangah.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya sendiri padanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Gadis itu tertawa dengan suara yang merdu, suara yang membius gendang telingan Joonmyeon saat itu. Ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Gadis itu tinggal di ruko belakang pasar tempat biasa ia melakukan patroli dan tentu saja ia tidak mengenal nama asli dari Joonmyeon. Ia hanya mengenal Joonmyeon dengan nama samarannya Suho.

"Kau cukup terkenal di gang!" celotehnya, "atau haruskah kau kupanggil Suho Oppa?"

Joonmyeon terkesiap lalu menutup mulut gadis itu cepat, "berbahaya menyebut namaku disini! Siapa namamu?"

"Yixing!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut, "Yixing? Hemm, nama yang indah! Aku berterima kasih padamu!"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan lalu ia terlihat terkesiap ketika melihat jam tangannya, "aku harus pergi sekarang!" ungkapnya dan terlihat tergesa.

"Apa aku bisa menemui lagi?" Yixing terlihat mengangguk sekilas lalu berlari berbelok ke arah gang di depannya. Joonmyeon teersenyum. Ia sekilas lupa tentang kehidupannya juga tentang mitos bahwa cinta pertama tak akan pernah berakhir dengan kebahagian.

 **.**

Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan gadis China itu dengan protektif. Wajahnya nampak keruh saat ia menatap wajah cantik itu. Ada sebuah kebenaran yang selalu ingin ia katakan pada wajah lembut itu tapi tak pernah mampu ia lakukan. Harusnya sejak dari awal ia mengungkapkan segalanya pada gadis itu tapi perasaan Yixing mungkin saja akan meninggalkannya jika mengetahui hal itu membuatnya urung.

"Kudengar kau akan menikah bulan depan!" ucap Yixing lembut namun entah mengapa membuat Joonmyeon tercekat dan sesak.

"Kau tahu?" Yixing mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu tapi kurasa kau tak pernah tahu siapa aku, Kim Joonmyeon!" ungkap gadis itu lirih dan lagi-lagi pria kecil itu terperangah ketika mendengar Yixing memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

Bagaimana bisa perempuan itu tahu namanya dan darimana ia tahu bahwa ia akan menikah besok?

Yixing menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan Joonmyeon untuk menutupi wajahnya yang telah berlinang airmata. Suara isakan lirih tak terelakan, "maafkan aku, Joonmyeon!" ucapnya dan Joonmyeon segera merengkuh tubuh kurus ke dalam pelukannya.

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu berdua di tempat itu. Tempat yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Tempat yang tak bisa dikatakan romantis. Dan seharusnya Joonmyeon tahu bahwa keesokan harinya dan seterusnya ia takkan melihat Yixing kembali.

 **-xoxo-**

 **4**

 **.**

Sebuah tamparan mengenai wajah Yixing hingga membuatnya tersungkur jatuh. Harusnya ia sudah biasa merasakannya. Seharusnya seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu, ia tidak akan menangis saat tamparan itu mengenai wajahnya. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan selain di wajahnya membuatnya harus menangis sekarang.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk menghancurkan hidupnya Yixing! Bukan menghancurkan hidupmu dan memiliki anaknya! Kau tahu itu?" suara tinggi itu memekak penuh dengan emosi di depan Yixing, "kau harus menggugurkannya! Jika tidak, aku yang akan melakukannya!" ungkap laki-laki tinggi itu lebih menekan. Kemudian pergi berlalu dari hadapan Yixing dengan membanting pintu kamar Yixing.

Yixing menangis. Ia tak mampu menjawab apapun. Mulutnya terlalu berat dan tercekat untuk mengatakan iya dan ia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan tidak. Ia seharusnya pergi dari tempat itu. Ya, jika ia bisa. Tapi pada akhirnya ia akan selalu terdampar di tempat itu. Ia tidak bisa kabur dari seorang Wu Yifan dengan mudah.

Dan tanpa ia sadari sesuatu yang berbau anyir mulai merembes dari bawah tubuhnya. Mengalir pelan dan membasahi kakinya. Yixing gemetar ketika melihatnya. Suaranya tercekat ketika ia memanggil nama Bibi Hao. Ia sudah berusaha memanggilnya sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa tapi nyatanya tak ada suara yang yang keluar dari mulutnya kecuali isakan.

Yixing menangis. Tubuhnya terhuyung. Kesadarannya menghilang, dalam kebisuan ia terus bergumam meminta maaf pada Joonmyeon.

 **.**

"Kau gila, Joonmyeon!" suara gadis itu terdengar tak percaya, "pernikahan ini hanya tingal menunggu waktu dan kau mau membatalkannya?"

"Gadis itu, aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Kyungsoo menghela napas. Ia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Joonmyeon. Bahkan ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka sekarang. Ia sangat tahu.

"Aku mengijinkanmu menemuinya secara diam-diam setiap malam bukanlah untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini! Kau tahu itu dan kau sudah janji padaku! Kau seharusnya menepati janjimu, Joonmyeon!"

Joonmyeon mengusak rambutnya kasar. Dua jam lagi mereka akan menikah. Ia sudah berada di hotel sekarang. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah memakai gaun pernikahannya dengan sangat apik. Hanya tinggal dia yang belum melakukan apapun. Rambutnya masih kusut seperti orang habis tidur. Bajunya terlihat compang-camping dan untungnya tidak ada bau alkohol yang menguar.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya! Kau tunggulah aku di luar dan tolong panggilkan Namjoon kemari!" Joonmyeon menarik dirinya untuk berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo menghela napas lega dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon memandang wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi. Ia terlihat mencemooh dirinya sendiri sekarang, "aku harap kau dan anak kita baik-baik saja."

 **-xoxo-**

Sehun datang ke ruang kerja ayah Jongin dengan dipaksa. Wajahnya terlihat tertekuk dan takut. Kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa ia merasa baik-baik saja saat orang yang baru saja menodongkan pistol ke arah kepalamu tiba-tiba malah mengajak kerumahnya.

"Ayah, aku membawakan Sehun untukmu!" kata Jongin ceria.

Sehun hanya tertunduk ketika ayah Jongin beranjak dari belakang tempat duduknya mendekat ke arahnya. Joonmyeon menatap intens Sehun dari atas hingga bawah. Ia menyuruhnya mengangkat wajahnya dan ia sempat terkesiap sebentar. Ya, hanya sebentar agar tak seorang pun tahu bahwa sekarang ini ia merasa terkejut seakan melihat hantu di siang bolong.

Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya kasar dan berdeham beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan suaranya yang seakan tercekat beberapa saat di tenggorokannya, "kau sudah menemukannya, Jongin? Kau yakin kau tak salah mengenali orang?" suara Joonmyeon masih terdengar kaku saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Tentu saja, ayah! Ingatanku bahkan lebih baik dari ayah!" Joonmyeon tertawa canggung mendengar celoteh anaknya itu lalu kembali ke singgasananya. Berpura mengecek beberapa data yang sempat ia telantarkan beberapa menit tapi sebenarnya ia mencoba menutupi kenyataan dari semua orang bahwa ia sedang mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun.

"Meski dia terkenal berandalan tapi kurasa ia bisa kita gunakan!" kata Jongin membuat mata Sehun melotot. Apa maksudnya digunakan?

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk dan berpura membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas dihadapannya, "baiklah! kuharap kau bisa menemuiku dua hari lagi disini, Oh Sehun!" kata Joonmyeon dan menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, mengharuskan bahwa laki-laki pucat itu menyetujui permintaannya.

Jongin tersenyum cerah, "tenang saja, Sehun! Mulai sekarang kau adalah tangan kananku!" ungkap Jongin seenaknya tanpa bertanya apakah Sehun menyetujuinya ataukah tidak.

 **.**

Dua hari ini adalah waktu yang begitu lama untuk seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Biasanya ia akan melawati hari-harinya tanpa peduli apakah sekarang adalah jam berapa atau hari apa. Dia punya Namjoon, sepupu sekaligus kaki tangannya yang akan mengatur jadwal dan mengecek semua kegiatannya.

Tapi dua hari ini berbeda. Ia selalu mengecek jam dan tanggal. Serasa ia harus melewati dua hari ini dengan perasaan sebulan. Dan saat pintu ruang kerjanya terdengar terbuka dan menyembulkan tubuh tinggi Sehun, Joonmyeon sertamerta berdiri dan berjalan mendatangi Sehun.

Sehun lebih tenang sekarang dan ia juga lebih rapi dari sebelumnya.

Joonmyeon terlihat kaku. Ia bingung harus mengatakannya dari mana dan menjelaskannya. Haruskah ia memeluk Sehun dulu dan berkata, aku mungkin adalah ayahmu. Atau ia harus mengungkapkan jati dirinya terlebih dahulu baru memeluknya.

Sehun membuka mulutnya, "saya rasa saya mengenal anda, Tuan Kim!" suara Sehun pecah dan membuat Joonmyeon berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah ibumu adalah Zhang Yixing?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Joonmyeon dengan nada bergetar.

Sehun mengangguk dan hampir saja Joonmyeon ingin merengkuh tubuh tinggi itu untuk dipeluknya tapi suara Sehun membuatnya harus menelan kepahitan, "tapi ayah saya adalah Wu Yifan! Jadi maaf jika ini mengecewakan anda!" ungkapnya Sehun seakan mengerti maksud dari Joonmyeon.

Air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk Joonmyeon tiba-tiba saja kering berganti dengan sebuah wajah terkejut yang tak mampu lagi terhindari. Joonmyeon mengenal siapa Yifan. Laki-laki biadab yang selama ini menjadi incarannya namun tak pernah bisa ia tarik turun ke bawah guna menghabisinya. Apakah selama ini Yixing bersama laki-laki itu? Pantas saja jika Joonmyeon tak pernah tahu dimana keberadaannya saat itu. Yifan selalu tahu bagaimana cara kabur menyelamatkan dirinya.

Joonmyeon memasang wajah dinginnya dan tersenyum mengerti. Ia tetap merengkuh tubuh Sehun. Sehun adalah anak mereka, anaknya dan Yixing. Itulah yang diyakini Joonmyeon. Jika pun Sehun bukan anaknya, dia sudah berjanji pada Yixing untuk menjaganya.

"Meski begitu kau tetaplah anakku, Shixun!" ungkap Joonmyeon.

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca terakhir kali ia mendengar nama itu disebut oleh ibunya dan setelah itu ia berganti nama, "bagaimana anda tahu nama asliku?"

Joonmyeon menarik dirinya. Matanya terlihat memerah panas begitu juga yang ia lihat dari mata Sehun, "tentu saja. Aku dan Yixing selalu membicarakan nama itu sebelum kau lahir. Jadi biarkan aku menjadi ayahmu! Kau bisa memanggilku ayah saat hanya berdua!"

"Bolehkah aku memeluk anda Tuan Kim?" pertanyaan Sehun hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Joonmyeon. Selama dipelukan Joonmyeon, Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya merasa lega dan melepaskan beban yang sempat terasa berat dipundaknya.

Ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya makin dalam, merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan Joonmyeon lewat pelukan itu. Inikah rasanya dipeluk oleh seorang ayah? Ia juga ingin mempercayai bahwa ayahnya adalah Joonmyeon.

 **-xoxo-**

Ayah Sehun bukanlah ayah pada umumnya yang akan memberikan kasih sayang selayaknya orang lain. Bahkan ketika seorang wanita datang dengan membawa anak dan mengaku bahwa itu adalah darah dagingnya, Yifan tidak segan-segan akan melukai wanita itu dengan siksaan yang sadis.

Dan ibunya orang yang terlalu baik untuk mendampingi orang seperti Wu Yifan. Dia rela mengasuh anak wanita lain dari ayahnya itu bahkan menamainya dengan nama yang sangat cantik. Sehun sangat menyayangi ibunya. Baginya jika ia ditanya bagaimana malaikat itu maka ia akan menjawab bahwa malaikat adalah ibunya, Zhang Yixing.

Mereka pindah kembali ke Korea karena urusan bisnis Yifan yang entah apa itu – yang jelas itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang dirasa cukup baik. Yifan orang yang terlalu protektif untuk sekedar meninggalkan Yixing sendirian di Shanghai. Yixing tahu tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Meski ia ingin mati setiap hari tapi ia selalu berpikir jika ia mati maka tak ada lagi yang akan melindungi anak-anaknya lagi.

Tapi berbeda dengan hari itu, hari dimana beberapa letusan terdengar di gang sempit itu untuk sekian kalinya terjadi saat siang hari.

 **.**

"Kau dimana sekarang?" suara Joonmyeon terdengar dari ponsel yang di bawa oleh Kyungsoo, "aku akan menjemputmu dan Jongin!"

"Joonmyeon, Jongin menghilang! Saat di jalan dia berlari mengejar seekor anjing. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" suara khawatir itu terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Dimana kau sekarang?" ulang Joonmyeon dengan nada sama khawatirnya.

"A-aku ada di gang pasar distrik timur! Kau tahu tempat itu, kan?"

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana hingga aku tiba, Kyungsoo!" ungkapnya dan bergegas cepat sebisa yang ia mampu.

Tapi semua terlambat ketika ia sampai. Ia harus melihat Kyungsoo berlumur darah. Kyungsoo seharusnya tahu lebih dari siapapun sebanyak apa musuhnya di distrik timur. Ia seharusnya selalu mengindahkan ucapannya untuk selalu membawa bodyguard kemanapun ia pergi sesuai anjurannya.

"Kau bodoh, Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau menjadi seceroboh ini?" Joonmyeon melepas jas mantelnya lalu membalutkannya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Suara Joonmyeon tercekat ketika ia meneriaki nama Jongin. Jongin bukannya tidak tahu ayahnya memanggilnya tapi kakinya benar-benar bergetar dan terlalu lemas untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Sstt!" sebuah desisan terdengar dari arah belakang. Sejak tadi mulut Jongin tertutup oleh sebuah tangan, "jangan berteriak! Jangan menangis! Kau paham?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat dan seseorang di belakangnya segera melepaskan bekapannya, "apa itu ayahmu?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jongin.

"Kau tetaplah disini! Ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat!" ungkapnya sambil mengintip dari celah-celah.

Suara isakan kembali terdengar dari Jongin memanggil ibunya dan membuat anak kecil itu lagi-lagi membekap mulut Jongin, "jangan menangis! Bukankah kau sudah melihat bagaimana mereka melakukannya pada ibumu?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi, "kita tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada ayahmu jadi kita harus menunggu sampai keadaan tenang. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Shixun! Kau dimana?" teriak seseorang lainnya.

"Gawat! Kenapa ibu juga kemari?" ungkapnya dan memandang cemas ke arah luar, "kau disini saja mengerti? Aku akan mengatakan pada ayahmu bahwa kau ada disini!"

Sehun kecil melepaskan bekapannya dari Jongin yang terlihat kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk membekam sendiri mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara. Jongin sesegukan ketika tangan kecil Sehun mengelus rambutnya lembut, "kau anak pintar!"

Sehun beranjak pergi. Berlari ingin mendatangi ke arah ibunya tapi sebuah tangan menariknya pergi secara paksa. Ia melemparkan tubuh Sehun secara brutal ke sebuah ruangan tanpa menghiraukan kepala dan tubuh Sehun yang membentur dinding tembok dengan kuat hingga membuat anak kecil yang sedaritadi memberontak di bahunya itu terkulai pingsan.

Ia melirik ke arah wanita paruh baya yang memeluk gadis kecil itu dengan begitu protektif sambil terisak. Ia mendengus menatap orang-orang di depannya,"dimana Yixing?" gumamnya dan menutup pintu kamar itu dengan kasar.

Jongin masih terus membisu menatap kejadian yang ada di depannya. melihat ayahnya berkelahi dari balik celah dan tak segan menusuki, memukul serta menendang orang. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ayahnya terlihat begitu berbeda. Ia merasa takut dan badannya bergetar.

Tapi suara tangis Jongin kecil akhirnya pecah juga ketika sebuah suara tembakan terdengar kembali. Joonmyeon seharusnya roboh sekarang. Ia seharusnya merasakan sakit di bagian tubuhnya. Tapi melihat seseorang yang terkulai di depannya membuatnya sakit lebih dari yang seharusnya ia rasakan.

"Yixing!" panggilnya tak putus menyebutkan nama itu.

Yixing mengangkat tangannya mengusap pipi Joonmyeon, "Joonmyeon, apakah itu kau? Maafkan aku!" suara Yixing terdengar lirih dan tertahan di telinganya, "tolong jaga anak-anak! Yifan pasti akan melukai mereka! Kumohon!"

Dan teriakan Joonmyeon memekak dengan penuh kegetiran mengalahkan suara tembakan yang terdengar ketika dirasanya cengkeraman tangan Yixing melemah di pundaknya. Matanya berubah nyalang lebih dari sebelumnya. Tanpa melihat siapa dia langsung menyerang membabi buta. Tak peduli apapun ia mematahkan segalanya yang bisa ia patahkan. Erangan kesakitan yang ia dengar seakan menjadi tanda keberhasilannya.

Dan semua itu tak luput dari mata polos Jongin.

 **-xoxo-**

 **A/N:**

Waks, ini masalalu Joonmyeon akhirnya terkuak. :p alasan kenapa Jongin juga bertindak seperti itu karena ayahnya juga karena kematian ibunya :v

Jongin hutang budi banget sama Sehun karena nyembunyiin dia. Jadi dia nggak mati.

Ya begitulah! Sehun anaknya Joonmyeon itu rada gak bisa dibayangin sih secara dia lebih mirip sama Kris. Wekekeke. Dari wajah sama tinggi badan tentunya. *digebukinsuholangkaya*

Jadi kenapa Joonmyeon mikir Sehun adalah anaknya karena saat mereka berpisah Joonmyeon tahu kalau Yixing sedang mengandung dan dia gak tahu kalau Yixing udah keguguran. Apalagi Sehun – dia kan belum lahir, mana mungkin juga kan Yixing cerita keanaknya tentang hubungannya sama Joonmyeon yang begitu. Hahaha, belum cukup umur! *waks*

Terlebih mana maulah Yifan biarin anaknya Joonmyeon hidup. Anaknya sendiri aja dia belum tentu mau ngurusin. Eahh.. si bapak jahat amat!

 **Thanks for support this FF by follow, favourite and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunkai / Kaihun / Kaise / Sekai**

 **Friendship / Bromance / Crime / Hurt**

 **Rated T+**

 **Warning! Typo bertebaran! Jadi mohon maaf buat ketidaknyamanannya. Kadang karena kesalahan pengetik tapi kadang karena autocorrect computer yang emang rada kayak yang punya :p**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah Sehun terlihat tertekuk. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya malas di atas mejanya, mencoba mengganti jam tidur malamnya. Semalam ia kurang tidur karena Jongin memaksanya mengerjakan pr dan belajar. Sebenarnya ia hanya meminta Jongin mengajari Xiumin tapi orang itu malah menyeretnya juga.

"Kudengar kau mendapat tugas mengajar privat Oh Sehun!" ucap Yoongi yang memilih duduk di depan Jongin. Senyum Jongin terkembang lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kurang tidur hari ini, Jongin!" ungkap Jimin terdengar prihatin.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya, "benarkah? Apakah terlihat separah itu?"

"Bukankah kau bisa menolak?! Kau tahu bagaimana bahayanya Oh Sehun bukan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" ujar Jongin masih dengan wajah tersenyum.

" _apa dia tidak lelah berakting seperti itu?"_ pikir Sehun prihatin.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terlihat tak menghiraukan bunyi bel masuk yang sudah berdendang dan tatapan tajam Jongin ke arahnya, "cih, mereka hanya tidak tahu siapa yang lebih berbahaya!" gumam Sehun lirih lalu membanting pintu kelas.

Yoongi dan Jimin terlihat terperanjat dengan sikap Sehun tadi, "kau beruntung Jongin. Aku rasa dia tidak bisa melawanmu karena ayahmu seorang polisi."

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar komentar-komentar temannya tentang Sehun. Bukankah seharusnya ia membela Sehun? Tapi keadaannya sekarang benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Jongin membenarkan kacamatanya yang tak berlensa. Membenarkan letak duduknya ketika guru kelasnya memasuki ruangan meski sekali-kali melirik ke arah bangku Sehun yang kosong.

 **-xoxo-**

 **5**

 **.**

Wajah Sehun masih ditekuk saat ia sampai di rumah. Ia sudah mendapat firasat buruk sejak Jongin tersenyum ke arahnya, menyambut kedatangannya yang telat sampai rumah. Seharusnya ini menjadi liburan dan dia bisa tidur tenang atau menghabiskan waktunya dengan Xiumin di rumah barunya. Bukan belajar untuk mendapat nilai tambahan.

Tapi Jongin bukan orang yang akan menerima alasan dan penolakan dengan mudah.

Sehun tidak terlalu bodoh. Bahkan dia yang terpandai dalam hal taktik dan strategi dalam kelompok. Dia yang terbaik.

Asal kalian tahu, tahun lalu dia gagal ujian bukan karena dia bodoh. Selama ini dia bisa melalui ujiannya dengan baik. Setiap ulangan ia selalu mengikuti meski saat pelajaran ia lebih sering membolos karena tak mengerjakan pr. Tentunya agar tak mendapat hukuman.

Ia sering lupa mengerjakannya karena kesibukan hidup luarnya. Terlalu banyak berandalan yang menginginkannya untuk masuk ke dalam kelompok mereka dan jika ia menolak, tentu saja ia harus menjadi musuh kelompok itu. Dan ia sudah terlalu lelah ketika sampai kerumah dan selalu melupakan pr-nya.

Hidupnya benar-benar tak pernah sepi oleh hal kekerasan. Jika bukan karena ditarik masuk kelompok maka alasan lainnya adalah balas dendam. Dan terkadang hanya karena ada yang menantangnya berkelahi. Wajah Sehun yang selalu dingin dan jarang tersenyum adalah alasannya.

Bahkan ketika ia tersenyum, orang lain malah menganggapnya sedang meremehkannya. Sehun tidak ingat bagaimana awal hidupnya menjadi seperti ini. Seakan tak ada hal yang benar dalam hidupnya.

Ia ingat ketika malam setelah hari pemakaman ibunya, Bibi Hao menuntunnya pergi dengan Xiumin yang tertidur dalam gendongan. Bibi Hao – wanita paruh bayah itu – terlihat tegesa-gesa dan tak tenang ketika melintasi jalanan yang terlihat telah sepi. Sehun juga ingat kepalanya saat itu dibalut perban – tanpa ia ingat bagaimana ia bisa terluka – dan saat itu kepalanya berdenyut tak karuan.

"Bibi, aku pusing!" rengek Sehun.

Peluh di wajah Bibi Hao semakin deras ketika ia menangkap sosok orang-orang yang dikenalnya, "Tuan Shixun, bisakah bibi minta tolong pada anda?" Sehun mengangguk dengan polosnya.

Bibi Hao menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Sehun, "bawalah ini dan temui teman bibi! Ia mungkin sudah menunggu anda di bawah jam di tengah taman kota!"

Sehun tidak mengerti saat itu. Tapi Sehun memilih mengangguk lagi dan tanpa bertanya menerima pucuk surat itu. Ingatan di kepalanya seakan kosong dan kepalanya akan berdenyut hebat jika ia memaksanya untuk mengingat. Ia lalu memutuskan berjalan menjauh. Tanpa ia tahu bahwa mungkin itu adalah perpisahannya dengan Bibi Hao dan Xiumin.

Sehun besar di sebuah panti asuhan di pinggiran kota. Orang yang ia temui saat itu adalah Suster Oh, teman Bibi Hao. Bibi Hao adalah pelayan pribadi keluarga Zhang. Sejak keluarga Zhang bangkrut, Yixing tinggal di rumah keluarga Wu sebagai jaminan. Mereka memiliki hutang yang tak bisa mereka bayar terhadap keluarga itu.

Meski begitu Yixing masih mencintai ayah dan ibunya. Yixing tak pernah menyalahkan orang tuanya bahkan keluarganya. Ia yakin bahwa semua ini adalah takdir yang harus ia lalui. Yang Yixing benci adalah dirinya dan orang bernama Wu Yifan.

Setiap malam Yifan selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menyumpahinya dengan kata-kata terburuknya dan menidurinya. Mereka tak pernah menikah karena Yixing tak pernah menginginkannya. Dengan alasan ia tak mau merubah namanya menjadi nama keluarga yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

Meski alasan di hatinya adalah karena ia masih terlalu mencintai Joonmyeon.

 **-xoxo-**

Sehun kabur dari panti asuhan saat ia menginjak kelas tiga SMP. Sebab orang-orang yang mencarinya tidak segan datang ke panti asuhannya dan membuat keonaran disana. Dan Sehun tak suka masalah pribadinya membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut terseret.

Meski Suster Oh terus berkata tidak apa-apa tapi ia tahu bagaimana kesan yang ia dapat dari penghuni lain panti asuhan itu. Malam itu, ia memutuskan kabur dengan uang tabungan miliknya.

Sehun mendapat nama Oh Sehun dari Suster Oh. "untuk berjaga-jaga agar seseorang tak menemukanmu!" ujarnya dan Sehun hanya mengangguk ketika namanya berganti dari Zhang Shixun menjadi Oh Sehun.

Sehun menyayangi Suster Oh seperti ia menyayangi Ibunya, Bibi Hao dan Xiumin. Menurutnya mereka adalah orang-orang yang berharga baginya. Kecuali ayahnya. Ia melupakan bagaimana ayahnya dan dia berterima kasih untuk itu.

Sehun hidup sebatang kara dan ia mendapat uang dari jalan yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia terkadang mendapat tugas mencari orang, memukul orang, dan menarik hutang. Terkadang dia tanpa sengaja harus menghunuskan pisau pada tubuh seseorang tapi dalam hati ia selalu berharap orang itu tidak mati. Ia lebih senang jika orang itu mendatanginya untuk balas dendam daripada ia mendapat kabar orang itu meninggal.

Uang yang ia dapat ia kumpulkan untuk membayar keperluan sehariannya termasuk uang sewa rumah. Ia tak pernah memakainya untuk makan. Ia bisa mendapat makanan sisa dari Paman restoran di gang pasar belakang rumahnya. Laki-laki itu cukup baik dan masuk dalam list orang yang harus dilindungi oleh Sehun, mengingat bahwa tempat tinggalnya bukan tempat yang layak disebut tempat tinggal karena pertempuran yakuza sering terjadi disana.

Dan pertemuannya dengan Jongin malam itu merubah hidupnya. Menurut Sehun, berkat Jonginlah ia bisa kembali berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya Bibi Hao dan Xiumin tentunya.

 **.**

Jongin menjitak kepala Sehun dengan sangat keras ketika Sehun memilih meladeni Xiumin yang kesusahan bermain puzzle ukuran satu meter. Sehun melotot tidak terima, "aku sedang libur, Jongin! Dan tak seharusnya kau memukulku terus!" Jongin mendengus. Ia hanya kesal karena Sehun lebih memilih peduli pada gadis kecil itu daripada dirinya.

"Ujian sebentar lagi dan kau malah bermain-main. Kau sudah berjanji akan lulus tahun ini denganku!" keluh Jongin.

Xiumin menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia memandang ke arah kakaknya yang terlihat tak peduli dengan rengekan Jongin. xiumin merasa tidak enak dan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. Sehun mengenyit sekaligus terkejut. Ia menghela napas paham maksud adiknya.

Ia melirik tajam pada Jongin. ini pertama kalinya ia benar-benar merasa kesal pada Jongin, "apa kau tak bisa membiarkan aku bersama adikku barang sehari saja? Aku sudah menemanimu selama dua tahun terakhir! Apa salahnya jika aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Xiumin seminggu saja?"

"Kim Jongin! Aku membencimu!" Sehun menggendong tubuh Xiumin paksa. Terlihat gadis kecil itu meronta dan memandang tidak enak ke arah Jongin tapi Sehun sudah tidak peduli.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Xiumin dan mengunci kamarnya dari dalam, "nah, Xiumin! Kau ingin bermain apa? Atau adakah soal latihanyang tak kau mengerti? Kakak akan membantumu." Xiumin hanya diam. Dia memandang ke arah kakaknya tak mengerti.

Disisi lain Jongin masih menganga. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bahkan saat Bibi Hao menyapanya dan memberitahunya bahwa makan malam sudah siap, Jongin sama sekali tak bergeming.

Jongin menatap nanar ketika Sehun melewatinya begitu saja. Semalam mereka berpisah ranjang. Ya, Sehun tak kembali ke kamarnya semalam dan memilih tidur dengan Xiumin. Sehun tak pernah semarah ini padanya? Apa dia benar-benar terlihat keterlaluan?

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengekor Sehun kemana pun laki-laki itu pergi tak terkecuali ke kamar mandi. Sehun menghela napas. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur karena merasa bersalah pada Jongin. Tak seharusnya ia berkata sekasar itu padanya.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap mereka berdua saat berdiri bersebelahan di depan wastafel kamar mandi. Mereka terdiam dan saling pandang cukup lama hingga akhirnya tawa mereka pecah. Bukankah ini kali pertama mereka saling berdiaman secara sungguhan?

"Oppa?" seorang muncul diambang pintu sambil mengucek kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat untuk dibukanya.

Mata Sehun melebar saat ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Xiumin, adiknya, akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu!

 **-xoxo-**

Sehun bersenandung sambil menggandeng tangan adiknya erat. Ia berencana bolos hari ini dan Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa. Biasanya pemuda itu akan sangat cerewet untuk urusan sekolah tapi kali ini Jongin sepertinya mengerti situasi.

"Kau ingin aku membelikanmu apa?" tanya Sehun tapi Xiumin bukan menjawab ia hanya menunjuk kedai es kacang merah yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana jika kita memakannya disini dan membungkusnya juga?" tanya Sehun dan Xiumin lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum di balik topi.

Sehun merengut tapi ia bisa mengerti. Xiumin juga tak pernah menangis. Seingatnya gadis itu adalah gadis yang cengeng. Ia sudah bertanya pada Bibi Hao semuanya. Sejak Xiumin sadar dan mendapat luka itu, ia tak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya.

Itu karena Yifan memarahinya jika ia menangis dan berisik. Ini sudah tahun kelima sejak Xiumin mendapat lukanya. Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya menatap adiknya. Ia mencubit pipi Xiumin dan tanpa terasa air matanya menetes. Xiumin menatap kakaknya sedih, ia mengusap air mata Sehun.

"Jangan menangis, Oppa! Tuan Wu akan marah!" ucap Xiumin.

Ah, mereka memang tak pernah memanggil laki-laki itu dengan sebutan ayah. Karena menurutnya ia memang tak pantas mendapatkan sebutan itu dari mulut mereka. Bahkan laki-laki itu juga tak pernah menganggap Xiumin sebagai anaknya.

Air mata Sehun makin deras. Ia tidak peduli terhadap tatapan aneh orang sekitarnya. Ia sedang merasa sedih, lega, marah dan menyesal sekarang. Ia memeluk tubuh Xiumin dengan erat. Gadis itu masih bergumam pelan, menyuruhnya untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Kau harus banyak bicara mulai sekarang! Dan apapun yang kau katakan Oppa pasti akan menurutinya!" ucap Sehun setelah ia merasa cukup mendramatisir kehidupannya.

Xiumin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk melakukannya juga. sehun tersenyum mengerti, "aku janji!" kata Sehun dan membuat senyum Xiumin makin merekah.

 **.**

Sehun terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang sedang duduk dengan tenang di meja makan bersama Bibi Hao. Wajahnya yang teduh mengulas senyum menyambut kedatangan mereka. ia beranjak dan mendekat ke arah Sehun yang membeku.

"Bagaimana Paman Joon, ah, ayah bisa sampai kemari?" tanya Sehun ketika laki-laki paruh baya itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Xiumin menarik tangan kakaknya meminta kakaknya untuk memperhatikannya, "ayah?" tanya Xiumin dan membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya. Ia memandang sulit ke arah Xiumin. Ah, ia lupa ada Xiumin disini. Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskannya pada Xiumin siapa Joonmyeon?

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu berjongkok guna menyamakan tingginya dengan Xiumin, "benar, ini ayah! Maafkan ayah karena lama menjemputmu!" Joonmyeon mengelus rambut Xiumin lembut.

Terlihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, "ayah! Ayah! Ayah! Aku takut!" tangis Xiumin pecah dan Joonmyeon dengan segera memeluk gadis itu.

Ia sudah mendengar semua yang terjadi pada Xiumin dari psikiater yang menangani Xiumin dan tentu saja dari Bibi Hao juga. Ia tentu saja mengenal Bibi Hao dengan baik karena wanita tua itu terkadang mengantar Yixing saat menemuinya.

Dia juga sudah tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang Sehun tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak mempermasalahkannya, ia tetap masih menganggap Sehun adalah anaknya. Ini salahnya karena tak menjaga orang yang ia cintai dengan baik dan ia sangat tahu bagaimana usaha Yixing bertahan agar anak-anak itu bisa selamat dari Yifan.

Joonmyeon menangis dalam diam, minseok masih menangis meraung-raung dipelukan Joonmyeon, "menangislah, Xiu! Ayah bersamamu sekarang!" ucapnya.

Mulut sehun yang terbuka, tertutup kembali. Sebuah senyum terkulum di wajahnya. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam di depan Joonmyeon, ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada orang di hadapannya itu. sangat-sangat berterimakasih.

"Aku akan mengurus surat kependudukan Xiumin!" kata Joonmyeon saat Xiumin terlihat sudah terlelap di bahunya karena lelah menangis. Joonmyeon memandang miris ke arah Xiumin, "ia pasti menanggungnya lama! Mungkin aku juga akan mengganti namanya jika kau tak keberatan. Menggunakan namanya sekarang sangat berbahaya."

Sehun mengangguk, "Suster Oh juga pernah mengatakannya pada saya dan mengganti nama saya!"

Joonmyeon memgendong Xiumin dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua guna menidurkan Xiumin, "Kim Minseok!" celetuk Joonmyeon saat melihat Sehun mengekor dirinya, "bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah dia akan menyukai nama itu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Sehun terkesiap. Ia memandang Joonmyeon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menunggu saat seperti ini tapi apa Jongin akan menerima Xiumin menjadi adiknya? Sedang setiap bertemu Xiumin, Jongin selalu menatap adiknya tak suka.

"Pulanglah, Sehun!" Sehun terkejut ketika suara ayahnya menyeruak kembali di telinganya, "rumah ini bagus tapi kau tak bisa terus menjaga adikmu disini karena letaknya terlalu jauh. biarkan dia tinggal di rumah utama."

"Dan yang utama, " Joonmyeon terlihat melotot ke arahnya sebelum memasuki kamar dengan label nama Xiumin Room – buatan Sehun, "jangan suka membolos sekolah! Kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu setelah selesai sekolah! Aku tak suka kau membuatnya menjadi alasanmu membolos sekolah!" Sehun menunduk tapi juga senang. Terakhir kali ia dimarahi adalah oleh Suster Oh. Bahkan guru di sekolahnya kebanyakan terlihat cuek dengan yang dilakukannya.

Sejenak ia bersyukur dan bahagia. Hingga sesuatu mengusiknya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya memilih pilihan tersulit dalam hidupnya.

 **-xoxo-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hunkai / Kaihun / Kaise / Sekai**

 **Friendship / Bromance / Crime / Hurt**

 **Rated T+**

 **Warning! Typo bertebaran! Jadi mohon maaf buat ketidaknyamanannya. Kadang karena kesalahan pengetik tapi kadang karena autocorrect computer yang emang rada kayak yang punya :p**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah Sehun mengeras saat menatap layar televisinya. Tangannya yang mengenggam remote juga mengerat hingga tak ia rasa remote televisinya meretak. Ia tak bermaksud melakukannya. Hanya saja tayangan yang terpampang di hadapannya membuatnya kalap.

Seseorang datang dari lorong depan dengan langkah lesu. Ia memandang Sehun dengan pandangan bingung. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk mendekat dan melempar tas sekolahnya dengan sembarang ke arah sofa.

"Wu Yifan!" celoteh seseorang yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Sehun, ikut menatap layar televisi di depannya, "kau juga mengenal orang itu?"

Sehun tersentak kecil. Ia memandang ke arah sampingnya yang sedang menampakkan sisi wajah Jongin yang sedang memasang wajah berpikir. Sehun menekan tombol pada remotenya ke arah televisi guna mematikanya.

Jongin berkedip ketika mendapati layar televisinya tiba-tiba mati, "kenapa kau matikan?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "tidak ada yang penting!" kata Sehun dan melangkah menuju dapur, "kenapa kau sudah pulang?"

"Aku baru saja dari rumah sakit!" Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin disana.

Sehun memutar kepalanya secepat mungkin mendengar perkataan Jongin, "kau sakit?"

Jongin yang sudah menemukan posisi tidur yang enak terlihat mulai memejamkan mata, "tidak! Aku kesana karena Xiumin!" kata Jongin melirih dan tak berapa lama terdengar suara napas yang teratur dari arah Jongin.

Sehun menatap sulit ke arah Jongin yang sudah terlelap dengan cepat sebelum ia membuka mulut untuk melontarkan pertanyaan lain. Tapi kurasa ia paham apa yang dilakukan Jongin disana.

 **-xoxo-**

 **6**

 **.**

Sehun menguap saat mengangkut beberapa koper mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil. Liburannya sudah berakhir dan mereka harus kembali. Sesuai janjinya pada Joonmyeon, ia membawa Xiumin ikut serta.

"Bibi Hao, apa benar anda tak mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

Wanita kepala enam itu tersenyum lembut dan mengusap wajah tampan Sehun, "saya akan disini menjaga rumah Tuan Shixun! Jadi Tuan bisa beristirahat disini kapanpun!"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah!"

Bibi Hao menangkup tangan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, "terima kasih karena anda sudah hidup, Tuan!" airmata wanita itu meleleh.

Sehun membantu mengusap air mata Bibi Hao, "jika Bibi menangis. Xiumin akan ikut menangis nanti!" ujarnya lalu membuat mereka tertawa.

"Oppa! Tolong aku!" teriak Xiumin membuat Sehun segera beralih menatap ke arah dalam rumah dan menatap Xiumin yang kesusahan membawa kopernya. Ia tersenyum. Sejak suaranya kembali gadis itu menjadi sangat cerewet. Bahkan ia bisa melebihi Jongin.

Belum Sehun sempat melangkah seseorang sudah melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Xiumin dan mengangkatnya, di bahunya. Jongin juga tak lupa menggeret koper Xiumin tadi dengan entengnya, menggunakan tangan lainnya.

"Dasar gadis lambat!" kata Jongin yang membuat Xiumin menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Nini Oppa, turunkan aku!" rengeknya tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Jongin. Sehun menarik langkahnya mundur memberi jalan untuk Jongin keluar. Ia mengambil alih koper Xiumin dan menaruhnya di bagasi. Sedang Jongin memasukan Xiumin pada bangku penumpang di belakang.

"Jonggyu!" teriak Xiumin ketika mendapati boneka beruangnya masih berada di mobil dan sekilas Jongin terlihat tersenyum.

Jongin beralih menatap Sehun dan menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Sehun yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, "berikan kuncinya! Aku yang akan menyetir sekarang!" kata Jongin dengan nada menekan dan mau tidak mau Sehun menurut.

Dalam sekejap ia bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Jongin yang terlihat senang karena mendapati kunci mobil sudah berada di atas telapak tangannya, "ayo kita ke pantai sebelum pulang!" kata Jongin yang disambut sorakan oleh Xiumin. Sehun tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka menjadi akrab dan sangat kompak dalam segala hal.

 **.**

Sehun menatap Xiumin yang tertidur di jok belakang. Ia melepas jaketnya lalu menggapai tubuh adiknya, "jika kau lelah bilang padaku!" ucap Sehun masih sibuk berusaha membenarkan letak jaketnya di tubuh Xiumin.

Jongin menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum lembut, "kau istirahat saja!" Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang menyetir. Jongin sekarang benar-benar sangat berbeda dari Jongin yang biasanya. Atau ini kepribadian lainnya?

Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun sebentar, memastikan apakah laki-laki pucat itu benar-benar sedang memandangnya ataukah tidak.

"Aku sudah menyusahkanmu beberapa waktu jadi biarkan aku membalas apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku." Ucap Jongin dengan nada cukup serius. Sehun tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu Jongin bisa mengatakan hal-hal melankolis seperti itu.

"Hey, kau tidak salah minum, kan?"

Jongin menatap protes ke arah Sehun sebentar lalu memandang ke arah depan, "kau sedang mengejekku?"

Sehun terkekeh, "aku hanya memastikan saja!"

Jongin merengut, "itu sama saja, Oh Sehun!"

"Benarkah begitu?" tawa Sehun menggelegar.

Sehun bahagia sekarang. Ya, dia sangat bahagia.

 **-xoxo-**

Joonmyeon membenarkan dasinya ketika Sehun mengetuk pintu. Ia tersenyum melihat Sehun yang terlihat berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya dan segera menyuruhnya mendekat. Sehun mengambilkan mantel Joonmyeon yang tersampir di tangan sofa dan membantu Joonmyeon memakainya.

"Jika kau melakukan ini, aku akan berpikir Yixing yang sedang melakukannya untukku!" kata Joonmyeon yang membuat raut wajah Sehun berubah. Ada sebuah perasan mengganjal di hati Sehun sekarang.

"Apa ayah ada tugas besar?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "ya, aku harus menjadi pengawal seseorang!"

Sehun terlihat murung, "kuharap ayah tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu mendapat masalah!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "kau juga! Jangan berpikir melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya untukmu!"

Sehun tahu apa tugas Joonmyeon kali ini dan ini lebih sulit dari tugas yang pernah diampunya. Sehun tersenyum sendu ketika Joonmyeon berlalu pergi, menghilang di balik pintu kayu besar di depannya. Joonmyeon takkan pulang selama dua hari. ia bertugas mengerahkan bawahannya untuk menjaga seseorang yang sebenarnya ingin ia bunuh selama ini.

Ya, orang itu Wu Yifan.

Laki-laki China itu menjadi orang berpengaruh sekarang. Ia menjadi duta perlindungan anak dan wanita di Negara asalnya dan itu cukup membuat miris. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki seperti itu dinobatkan menjadi duta perlindungan? Sedang melindungi wanita yang ia cintai dan anaknya saja ia tak pernah bisa melakukannya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat dan memukul meja ayahnya, melampiaskan amarahnya. Tangannya memerah karena pukulan tersebut. meski begitu hatinya masih tetap mengganjal.

Sebuah bunyi ponsel terdengar dari luar ruangan, "hey, cepat angkat teleponmu, Bodoh! Apa kau tuli! Angkat cepat!" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara dirinya sendiri meraung-raung. Ia tahu bunyi ponsel siapa itu. Ia melangkah keluar dan mendapati Jongin sedang menerima telepon dengan wajah serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun ketika sudah berada di depan Jongin.

Wajah Jongin mengeras, "kelompok Naga Timur kembali berulah!"

Mata Sehun memicing, "bukankah mereka sudah bubar?"

Jongin menimang ponselnya dengan tak tenang, "seharusnya. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menyerang distrik timur?"

Sehun yang mendengar tempat yang barusaja disebut Jongin terkejut. Itu adalah bekas tempat tinggalnya dulu dan sudah disebutkan kemarin bahwa ia punya list orang-orang yang ia lindungi. Salah satunya adalah Paman Restoran yang berada di distrik itu.

"Ayo, Jongin! Kita harus membantu Jongdae."

Jongin terkesiap. Ia sedikit ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Sebelum berangkat Joonmyeon sudah mengatakan padanya untuk menjaga Sehun dan tak melakukan apapun untuk dua hari ke depan apapun yang terjadi.

Ini sesuatu yang aneh baginya. Memang benar ayahnya selalu mengkhawatirkan semua anak buahnya tapi Jongin yakin ada hal yang sedang ditutupi ayahnya. Dan hati Jongin hari ini terasa tidak enak. Ada yang begitu mengganjal di hatinya. Ia hanya dapat berharap bahwa tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

 **-xoxo-**

Kejadian itu sangat sekejap mata. Joonmyeon masing tidak paham. Kejadian masalalu tiba-tiba berkelebat di depan matanya secara kilat. Matanya yang lembut menatap Mata Sehun yang memicing sendu. Kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

"Ayah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun dengan suara melemah. Tangan Joonmyeon bergetar saat mengusap wajah pucat Sehun yang semakin pucat, "kurasa aku datang tepat waktu!"

Sehun tersenyum tanggung lalu luruh terjatuh di tubuh Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon terkesiap ketika mendapati sesuatu yang terasa kental membasahi tangannya. Ini darah Sehun? Kenapa bisa Sehun berdarah?

Ingatannya kembali saat Yixing juga meregang nyawa di pelukannya. Ia berteriak histeris memanggil nama Sehun, "sadarlah! Kau harus tetap sadar, Sehun!" teriaknya khawatir.

"Siapapun! Panggilkan ambulan segera! Aku mohon!" Joonmyeon terus berteriak hingga salah satu dari bawahannya menyahut dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Darah Sehun merembes dengan cepat membasahi sebagian baju kemeja yang ia gunakan.

Joonmyeon makin ketakutan, "kau harus bertahan, Sehun!"

Terdengar suara hembusan napas dan kekehan yang terdengar tersendat, "ayah, kau benar-benar seperti wanita! Aku tidak apa-apa! Kau tenanglah! Terluka seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku!" Mata Joonmyeon berkaca, ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga untuknya sekali lagi.

"Jika kau tak ingin melihatku menderita, kau harus bertahan Sehun!"

 **.**

 **Dua jam sebelum kejadian.**

Jongin menatap Sehun yang terlihat mengendarai mobil dengan sedikit urakan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sehun menjadi sedikit tak terkontrol. Biasanya Jonginlah yang selalu gelap mata, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Jongin beringsut memandang jalanan di depan, "apakah ada hal yang tidak aku ketahui, Sehun? Antara kau dan ayah? Padahal langit begitu cerah tapi aku merasa tidak tenang."

Sehun menatap sekilas Jongin. ia ingin memastikan bagaimana raut wajah Jongin saat ini. sehun mengangkat tangannya yang bebas lalu mengusap surai Jongin, "semua akan baik-baik saja! percayalah padaku!"

Jongin menengok memandang sisi wajah Sehun yang masih serius menatap jalanan, "bisakah kau berjanji tak akan pergi meninggalkanku, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia sendiri tak yakin dengan perasaannya kini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi lima menit kemudian, mungkin saja ada hal yang membuatnya harus benar-benar meninggalkan Jongin secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun menarik tangannya dari kepala Jongin dan membanting kemudinya ke kiri dengan cepat guna melewati mobil yang menghalangi jalannya di depan.

"Aku janji!" kata Sehun akhirnya tapi tak merubah raut wajah Jongin yang mendung sekalipun. Jongin juga heran kenapa ia merasa semakin tak tenang ketika Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Sehun yang mendapati Jongin yang terdiam akhirnya membuka mulutnya kembali, "kau tak percaya padaku?"

Jongin menghela napas, "kau hanya perlu membuktikannya padaku, Oh Sehun!" kata Jongin dan Sehun tertawa.

Butuh waktu empat puluh lima menit hingga sampai ke tempat kejadian. Terlihat Jongdae sudah penuh dengan luka ketika mereka sampai disana. Beruntungnya Namjoon sudah ada disana membantu anaknya, Kim Jongdae.

"Kau sendirian, mana yang lain?" tanya Jongin dan memeriksa tubuh Jongdae secara teliti. Sepupunya itu selalu saja memaksakan dirinya.

Suara Jongdae lemah sebelum akhirnya terdengar sayup, "…diserang semalam."

Jongin mengerti mungkin itu menjadi alasan kenapa Pamannya, Namjoon, sekarang berada disana membantu Jongdae dan tidak berada disisi Ayahnya.

Ia memandang ke arah Sehun, "bisakah kau bawa Jongdae ke tempat yang aman? Kau yang lebih mengenal tempat ini. Biar aku mengatasi masalah disini bersama Paman Namjoon!" Sehun mengerti dan segera memapah tubuh Jongdae menjauh.

Tapi belum Sehun melangkah sejauh sepuluh meter beberapa orang pria menghadang mereka dengan pakaian jas yang rapi. Sehun mendesis. Ia mengenal salah satu dari mereka dan itu mengejutkannya, "lama tidak berjumpa, Shixun! Ini sudah tiga tahun sejak kita terakhir bertemu. Sayangnya kita selalu bertemu dalam kondisi yang tak baik."

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, "kurasa begitu, Kim Taehyung!"

Ia ingat laki-laki di depannya itu. Ia adalah teman sekamarnya saat di panti asuhan dulu. Dia adalah penghuni panti yang menerimanya pertama kali. Sehun senang ia mendapat teman saat itu tapi ia selalu dikhianati oleh laki-laki itu.

"Dan aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sekarang!"

"Aku juga tahu itu!"

Belum sempat Sehun menurunkan tubuh Jongdae. Jongin sudah muncu di depannya. Laki-laki itu selalu datang disaat Sehun benar-benar butuh meski tanpa ia minta, "pergilah! Bala bantuan akan segera datang dari Selatan!"

Sehun mengangguk dan pergi. Taehyung berdecak dan menyuruh beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya utnuk menyusul Sehun tapi gerakan Jongin menghalanginya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, Kim Taehyung! Sudah lama juga aku ingin bertemu denganmu! Aku mendengar banyak hal tentangmu!"

Taehyun tersenyum miring, "aku tak menyangka Shixun adalah pengadu yang baik!" terlihat Taehyun masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jongin menangkis beberapa pukulan orang-orang yang datang menyerangnya.

Jongin tersenyum remeh saat menjatuhkan orang terakhir dan kini mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain, "tentu saja dia tak akan bercerita apapun! Kuharap kemampuan beladirimu cukup untuk menandingiku!"

"Kau terlalu sombong, Kai!"

Disisi lain Sehun berjalan mendekati sebuah restoran yang terlihat sudah berantakan. Sehun membenarkan letak meja dan kursi lalu mendudukan Jongdae disana.

"Paman Lee!" panggil Sehun dan tak berapa lama bunyi barang jatuh terdengar dari arah dapur. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati orang tua itu terlihat sibuk merangkak di atas lantai menyusurinya dengan sudut lantai dengan tangannya,

Sehun mengambil apa yang dicari orang itu dan langsung menyisipkan gagang kacamata itu pada daun telinganya. Senyum Sehun makin terkembang saat pria tua itu bersorak masih mengenalinya.

"Kau harus cepat pergi! Ini jebakan!" ucap Paman Lee, "target tuan Wu adalah laki-laki itu! Orang yang dulu sering berpatroli disini! Kalau tidak salah ia bernama Suho."

"Maksud Paman ini hanya jebakan untuk menarik kami kemari?" wajah Sehun mengeras saat mendengar ucapan Paman Lee yang terburu-buru dan terlihat tak tenang.

"Aku menguping pembicaraan mereka saat berpura-pura menjatuhkan kacamataku tapi malah benar-benar menghilang!" keluh Paman Lee yang menuai senyum dari Sehun.

"Paman, bisakah aku menitipkan temanku? Ia sedang terluka sekarang!" Paman Lee melihat seseorang yang lain yang terduduk di salah satu mejanya. Ia mengenal wajah itu.

"Kau bisa meninggalkannya bersamaku. Dia beberapa kali membantuku membenarkan pintu!" kata Paman Lee sambil mendekat ke arah Jongdae. Sehun tersenyum lalu bergegas pergi menuju ke arah mobilnya terparkir.

Dia hanya berharap. Ia tidak terlambat sampai ke tempat Joonmyeon berada.

 **-xoxo-**

 **A/N :**

Hemm, masihkah ada yang menanti kelanjutan FF ini?

Terima kasih untuk review kalian,

 **Nadia / ulfah-cuittybeams / fishyhaerin / Nisrinahunkai99 / Maiku82 / sejin kimkai / HK / Robiatunohsehoon952**

 **Maiku82 / /Login / fishyhaerin / Park Rinhyun-Uchiha / dearkimkai / ulfah-cuittybeams / kakaohun / JRenTastic / cute / Guest / Robiatunohsehoon952 / Enchris-727 / Kim Hyomi**

 **Kim Hyomi / Cho Hyunjo / Maiku82 / winda-ii-5 / enchris-727 / kakaohun / coffe latte / Park Rinhyun-Uchiha**

Buat Favourite dan Follow kalian juga makasih banyak.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hunkai / Kaihun / Kaise / Sekai**

 **Friendship / Bromance / Crime / Hurt / Action**

 **Rated T+**

 **Warning! Typo bertebaran! Jadi mohon maaf buat ketidaknyamanannya. Kadang karena kesalahan pengetik tapi kadang karena autocorrect computer yang emang rada kayak yang punya :p**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak akan memberikan sahamku kepadamu jika kau tak membawa Shixun kemari!" ucapan ayahnya menggelegar saat itu di ruang kerjanya, "kau memalukan! Hanya mengurus seorang anak saja tidak becus!" tambah ayahnya.

Yifan ingin sekali membunuh ayahnya saat itu tapi ia mengurungkannya karena membunuhnya sekarang adalah sia-sia. Dia hanya perlu membawa Sehun kehadapan orang tuanya saat ini dan mendapatkan tanda tangan pengesahan saham dari orang tuanya.

Itu yang terpenting sekarang.

Ia sudah terlalu kesal dengan kedua orang tuanya yang terlalu menyukai Yixing. Dia bisa memiliki anak kapanpun ia mau tapi orang tuanya itu bersikeras bahwa ia ingin Sehun. Mereka tidak mau keturunan dari wanita sembarangan yang ditiduri Yifan setiap malam. Karena nama keluarga mereka yang dipertaruhkan disini.

Tapi dimana Yifan harus mencari Sehun? Anak itu sudah menghilang tujuh tahun lalu dan sekarang ia harus mencarinya dengan tiba-tiba. Orang tua sialan dan selalu menyusahkan!

"Aku akan mencarinya di Korea! Dan kuharap ayah segera menyiapkan dokumen yang aku butuhkan karena sekembalinya aku dari sana akan aku pastikan membawa Shixun ke hadapanmu!"

"Aku akan menyiapkannya setelah Shixun pulang dan membuktikan dia memang benar-benar cucuku!" Yifan berdecak kecil lalu mohon pamit. Ia segera keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya lalu setelah itu mengumpat.

Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang, "siapkan pesawat pribadiku! Dan hubungi semua anggota kita di Korea, aku perlu mereka untuk mencari seseorang! Aku akan memberikan imbalan yang besar untuk orang yang menemukannya."

Seseorang di sampingnya itu mengangguk, "saya mengerti, Tuan!" katanya.

 **-xoxo-**

 **7**

 **.**

Yifan memijat pelipisnya ketika anggota yang terkumpul tak sebanyak yang ia kira. Sejak perkelahian antar geng setahun yang lalu memang jumlah anggotanya berkurang sangat banyak. Ditambah lagi Naga Timur harus ia bubarkan saat itu karena permintaan pihak kepolisian agar ia terbebas dari tuntutan.

Tapi mengumpulkannya kembali seharusnya bukan hal sulit tapi ini.

"Aku ingin kalian mencari seseorang. Dia anakku yang menghilang tujuh tahun lalu." Ucap Yifan mengawali. Tak ada yang bergeming. Semua diam meski pikiran mereka sebenarnya mempertanyakan kenapa Ketuanya tiba-tiba mencari anaknya yang hilang tersebut.

"Aku juga akan memberi imbalan yang sangat besar untuk kalian yang bisa menemukannya dan membawanya pulang!" Yifan mengibaskan tangannya pada ajudan di belakangnya untuk membagikan selebaran sebagai sumber informasi mereka, "namanya Shixun. Meski begitu aku rasa kini dia sudah mengubah namanya karena aku tak dapat melacak keberadaannya. Aku hanya memiliki fotonya saat usia sepuluh tahun dan gunakan itu sebagai rekaan wajahnya sekarang!" ucap Yifan.

Ia pun akan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut kalau saja seseorang tidak berteriak memanggilnya dan berkata, "sepertinya saya mengenal orang yang anda cari!"

Yifan menyeringai lalu membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap seseorang yang diyakininya mengatakannya tadi, "siapa namamu?"

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung!"

"Baiklah, apa yang kau tahu tentangnya?"

"Dia mengubah namanya menjadi Oh Sehun dan sekarang bekerja menjadi kaki tangan ketua Black Tiger." Kata Taehyung memberi informasi.

Yifan terkekeh, "jadi orang yang menghancurkan kelompok kita satu tahun lalu adalah anakku sendiri?" tanyanya lalu tertawa.

"Kita butuh rencana yang tepat bila anda ingin dia kembali! Itu jika anda tidak keberatan, Ketua!"

Yifan tersenyum. Ia memandang lekat anak muda di hadapannya yang mungkin saja seumur dengan Sehun, "baik! Tugas kali ini kau yang akan memimpin dan pastikan dia kembali! Dan kau boleh lakukan apapun padanya asalkan dia dibawa kepadaku dengan hidup-hidup!"

Terlihat wajah Taehyung yang menunduk menyanggupi perintah atasanya dan terlihat seriangaian teraut di wajahnya, "tenang saja, Tuan!"

 **-xoxo-**

Jongin terlihat terengah ketika menghindari pukulan Taehyung. Ia tidak tahu melawan Taehyung akan membuatnya begitu kualahan seperti ini. Dia salah karena sempat meremehkan kemampuan anak itu.

"Kenapa Kai? Apa kau sudah lelah? Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun berada disisi orang yang lemah sepertimu!" ucap Taehyung yang membuat Jongin menatap nyalang padanya.

"A-aku rasa itu sesuatu yang tak bisa kau miliki!" Jongin berkata dengan susah payah. Ia sedang mengatur napasnya agar tetap stabil.

Taehyung terlihat tersenyum meremehkan, "Oh, benarkah? Tapi kenapa rasanya aku yang lebih mengenal Oh Sehun daripada dirimu?"

Jongin menggeram ia melayangkan pukulnya pada Taehyung dan dengan cepat Taehyung menangkisnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang ke depan. Saat itu Jongin langsung mengambil kesempatan dengan memukul bagian perut Taehyung dengan lututnya, membuat Taehyung tersedak dan terkejut mendapat serangan mendadak itu.

Jongin tak menyia-siakan kesempatan itu untuk membalas semua pukulan Taehyung tadi. Tapi semakin banyak pukulan yang ia berikan laki-laki kecil itu semakin tertawa senang. Jongin tidak mengerti. Ia melompat mundur memberi jarak antara dia dan Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya Kim Taehyung?" tanya Jongin.

Taehyung tertawa keras seolah-olah Jongin baru saja mengatakan lelucon untuknya, "aku merencanakan?" Taehyung tertawa kembali dan itu membuat emosi Jongin tak tertahan. Di saat Jongin akan bersiap memukulnya. Taehyung segera menghentikan tawanya dan menatap ke arah Jongin dengan serius, "aku datang untuk menjemput Tuan Muda kami, Wu Shixun. Anak ketua kami Wu Yifan!"

Mata Jongin memerah lalu melayangkan pukulannya pada Taehyung dengan sekuat tenaga, "kau pembual!"

Taehyung tersungkur jatuh. Ia menatap remeh pada Jongin, "orang yang telah membunuh ibumu adalah ayah Sehun!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kim Taehyung! Atau kubunuh kau disini!"

Taehyung tersenyum miring mendapati Jongin yang kalap, "kau selalu membutuhkan Sehun tapi apakah Sehun membutuhkanmu? Ohya, sepertinya tugasku disini sudah selesai! Aku akan pergi! Kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, Kai!"

Taehyung berdiri dengan santai seolah ia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali di sekujur tubuhnya. Ya, dia sudah biasa mendapat luka seperti itu. Jika diingat dia terlalu sering mendapat pukulan seperti itu karena Oh Sehun.

Entah dia harus mensyukurinya sekarang atau dia harus menyesal. Karena saat orang-orang mencari Sehun di panti, dialah orang yang selalu memberitahu mereka keberadaan Sehun. Karena dia yang selalu kena pukulan sebagai ganti jika ia melindungi Sehun.

Dia membenci orang-orang seperti ini. Mereka selalu melakukan kekerasan dan menyakiti siapapun tanpa melihat. Tapi sekarang, dia sendiri terjerumus pada dunia itu. Sebenarnya dia juga rindu akan keberadaan Sehun. Tanpa ia sadari Taehyung menangis. Ia mendapat kabar bahwa tembakan yang diarahkan untuk Suho meleset mengenai Sehun.

 **.**

"Ayah! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Jongin cepat sambil memeriksa keadaan tubuh Joonmyeon secara menyeluruh.

"Ayah, baik!" kata Joonmyeon dengan bada yang terdengar lemah, "bagaimana Namjoon dan Jongdae?"

Wajah tegang Jongin terlihat berangsur luruh, "Jongdae hanya terluka kecil! Sekarang paman sedang menemaninya melakukan pengobatan!"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "kau juga seharusnya mengobati lukamu dulu!"

Jongin menunduk dalam, "bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Dokter sedang mengoperasinya!" Jongin terkesiap. Terlihat wajah Joonmyeon yang menatap khawatir ke arah pintu operasi yang masih menyalakan lampu merah di atasnya, "ia menyelamatkan ayah dari tembakan!"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh anaknya itu, "kau pasti terkejut! Maafkan ayah karena membuatmu harus mengalami hal-hal sepeti ini!"

Jongin menggeleng di ceruk leher Joonmyeon, "aku senang bisa membantu ayah!" kata Jongin. Perasaannya masih terasa kacau sekarang.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada ayahnya tapi bibirnya terasa kelu. Terlebih ia takut mendengar kenyataan yang ternyata tak sesuai yang ia harapkan.

 **-xoxo-**

Jongin menatap Sehun yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang. Beberapa perlengkapan medis sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Jongin mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di sisi Sehun, memeluknya. Sehun membuka matanya ketika ia merasa seseorang memeluknya dan terlihat Jongin memang sedang tidur di sampingnya.

"Sehun." Ucap Jongin dan sertamerta Sehun menutup matanya berpura-pura tidur kembali, "kau tahu, aku benci pengkhianatan! Jadi kuharap kau tak akan pernah mengkhianatiku! Karena aku tak mau membunuh sahabatku!" cicit Jongin.

"Tapi sebenarnya yang lebih aku takutkan bukanlah kau mengkhianatiku tapi kau meninggalkanku! Kenapa kau selalu membuat keputusan sendiri? Bagaimana jika peluru itu mengenai organ vitalmu? Bagaimana jika aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi?" air mata Jongin mulai mengalir. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan dirinya.

Sehun membuat gerakan dan itu membuat Kai tersentak. Ia segera menghapus air matanya, "kau bangun?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "tentu saja!"

Jongin merengut, "boleh aku tidur disini sebentar? Aku tak menyangka tempat tidur disini begitu empuk! Atau mungkin aku yang lelah?"

Sehun terkekeh, "tidurlah!"

Jongin memejamkan matanya perlahan, selalu berakhir seperti ini. dia yang ingin menghibur Sehun malah akhirnya dia yang dihiburnya. Mungkin Taehyung benar, Sehun tak emmbutuhkannya tapi dialah yang membutuhkan Sehun. Tapi meski begitu, dia boleh egois bukan? Mempertahankan Sehun untuk disisinya.

Dan masa lalu, Jongin bisa menanyakannya nanti pada Sehun. Dia pasti mau mengatakannya bukan?

 **-xoxo-**

Yifan yang mendapat kabar kegagalan anak buahnya menyapu meja kerjanya dengan tangannya dan membuat semua barang di atas sana terlempar.

"Bagaimana bisa semuanya gagal?" teriak Yifan. Semua yang hadir disana menundukkan kepalanya kecuali Kim Taehyung. Pemuda itu masih menegakkan kepalanya memandang ke arah atasannya itu.

Ia teringat percakapannya dengan Sehun saat di panti asuhan.

"Kau terluka lagi, Sehun?" tanya Taehyung dan segera berlari mengambilkan kotak obat untuk Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, "aku baik-baik saja! Hal seperti ini sudah biasa!"

Taehyung tersenyum kecut, "maaf kemarin malam aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Suster Oh!" Sehun menatap Taehyung yang tertunduk, "apa benar ayahmu adalah pria bernama Wu Yifan?"

Mata Sehun terlihat dingin. Ia juga memasang wajah mengerti, "ya, begitulah! Ayahku yang membunuh ibu dan ayahmu!" ucap Sehun datar dan membuat Taehyung tersentak. Terlihat tangan Taehyung yang mengepal dan bahu Taehyung juga bergetar.

"Jika kau ingin membunuhku silahkan! Tapi biarkan aku membunuh ayahku lebih dulu!" kata Sehun yang membuat mata Taehyung membola saat itu.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sekarang dan itu menarik perhatian Yifan, "apa yang kau tertawakan?" Yifan mendekat ke arahnya dan akan melayangkan pukulan ke arahnya tapi ucapan Taehyung membuatnya urung.

"Aku sudah membuat janji bertemu dengan Sehun tiga hari lagi! Jika anda percaya pada saya, saya akan mengantar anda pada tempat perjanjian itu."

 **-xoxo-**

Xiumin tersenyum cerah ketika mendapati siapa orang yang membuka pintu utama rumah. Ia berlari ke arah Sehun dan memeluknya erat, "Shixun oppa!" teriak Xiumin dan sekaligus membuat Jongin tersentak.

"Shixun?" Jongin bertanya sambil menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

Sehun tersenyum ke arah Jongin, "ya, itu nama kecilku dulu!" Sehun mengelus rambut Xiumin dengan lembut.

Jongin berkedip. Ah, benar! Kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang? Bibi Hao juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan Shixun. Jongin menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk melepas rindu dengan Xiumin, "kau orang China?" tanya Jongin dan melihat ke arah Xiumin.

Bukankah Xiumin juga nama China?

Sehun mengangguk dan menuntun Xiumin untuk berjalan ke ruang tengah. Ia masih sibuk dengan Xiumin sehingga tak menyadari ekspresi Jongin yang terlihat terkejut. Jongin mengikuti langkah Sehun, "apakah ayahmu adalah Wu Yifan?"

Deg. Tidak hanya Sehun yang berhenti. Kali ini Xiumin juga ikut berhenti. Gadis itu tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia melepas genggaman tangan Sehun lalu meringkuk takut, "sakit! Sakit! Aku janji aku tidak akan berisik lagi!"

Jongin terkesiap. Sehun juga terperangah, Ia segera mendekat ke arah Xiumin lalu memeluk gadis mungil itu, "Gege disini, Xiu! Aku berjanji Tuan Wu tak akan menyentuhmu lagi!"

"Gege! Sakit! Wajahku sakit!" Sehun menepuk punggung gadis itu pelan. Terus seperti itu hingga gadis itu terlelap dan Jongin hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya.

Sehun meminta tolong Jongin untuk membawa Xiumin ke kamarnya karena sendi bahunya belum bisa ia gunakan beberapa waktu dan Jongin mengangguk dengan canggung lalu segera menggendong tubuh Xiumin yang luruh di depan pelukan Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas ketika ia menutup pintu kamar Xiumin. Ia memandang ke arah Jongin dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekaligus minta maaf karena terus menyusahkannya.

"Sepertinya ada yang perlu kau jelaskan padaku daripada kau mengucapkan maaf atau terima akasih!" kata Jongin dan membuat Sehun mengulumkan senyumnya.

 **.**

"Nama asliku adalah Zhang Shixun!" kata Sehun mengawali.

"Jadi bukan Wu Shixun?" tanya Jongin heboh mendapati hal yang berbeda dari ucapan Taehyung.

Sehun hanya memandang tak mengerti pada Jongin tapi ia tak mengambil pusing, "seperti yang kau katakan, ayahku memang Wu Yifan! Ketua Naga Timur, musuh terbesar Black Tiger!" kata Sehun dan itu langsung membuat raut wajah Jongin nampak tidak suka.

"Ibuku meninggal dengan luka tembak saat usiaku sepuluh tahun. Aku tidak tahu sebabnya tapi yang jelas Bibi Hao menyuruhku pergi dari rumah keluarga Wu yang berada di Korea. Aku tinggal di panti asuhan dan mengubah namaku menjadi Oh Sehun disana. tapi aku kabur dari sana!"

"Lalu kau tinggal sendiri dan menjadi pekerja buruh?" tanya Jongin dan membuat tawa Sehun meledak.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu." kata Sehun, "lalu aku bertemu denganmu! Dan aku berterima kasih karena kau menemukanku!" Jongin tersipu ketika mendengar kata-kata Sehun tersebut dan itu tak luput dari mata Sehun, "kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis sekarang!"

Jongin berdeham beberapa kali dan membenarkan cara duduknya, membuat Sehun mengulas senyum. Tingkah Jongin benar-benar menggemaskan untuk dilihatnya.

"Lalu luka Xiumin?"

"Orang itu yang melakukannya!"

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan." tanya Jongin terlihat serius.

Sehun terdiam lalu menepuk bahu Jongin, "aku tak akan melakukan apapun! Jadi kuharap kau juga tak melakukan apapun! Karena aku sadar, dendam tak akan menyelesaikan semuanya!"

"Tapi selama orang itu ada…."

"Kau dan Paman Joonmyeon akan membantuku untuk menghadapinya setiap saat bukan?" Jongin mengangguk lalu tersenyum diikuti oleh Sehun. Sehun sadar, perkataan Joonmyeon benar. Jongin, laki-laki di hadapannya itu pasti akan mengikutinya dan Sehun tidak ingin lagi siapapun menderita hanya karena dirinya.

 **-xoxo-**

Sehun membuka amplop surat yang Jongdae sodorkan padanya. Ia sedikit heran ketika Jongdae berkata bahwa Kim Taehyung yang menitipkannya padanya. Apalagi Jongin dia sempat memaki orang itu pemuda tak tahu diri.

" **Sehun, apa kabarmu? Kudengar kau bergabung dengan Black Tiger! Apa dengan begitu kau yakin bisa membunuh ayahmu sendiri? Kau selalu sombong!**

 **Hey, apa kau ingat janji kita? Janjimu untuk menjaga adikku Hwanhee. Berikan buku tabungan ini padanya dan bilang padanya bahwa aku meminta maaf karena tak bisa di sampingnya. Jangan biarkan ia bertindak sembarangan sepertiku.**

 **Maaf karena selalu mengkhianatimu saat itu. Aku harus bertahan hidup demi adikku. Tentang ayahmu, biar aku yang selesaikan. Sebagai hadiah terakhirku untukmu. Kuharap di kehidupan mendatang kita bisa bertemu kembali dan menjadi Sahabat. Taehyung."**

Sehun meremas surat itu. ia menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Suara Jongin menggema memanggil Sehun tapi tentu saja Sehun tak akan menghiraukannya. Ia tetap melangkah keluar meninggalkan Jongin dan Jongdae di belakangnya.

Jongin berlari mendahului laki-laki kurus itu lalu memukul wajahnya dengan cepat, "paling tidak bisakah kau dengarkan aku dulu? Aku tahu perasaanmu! Tapi tanganmu belum bisa digunakan untuk menyetir! Biar Jongdae yang menyetir untuk kita!" ucap Jongin cepat.

"Aku?" Jongdae yang namanya ikut disebut tiba-tiba, bingung. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti.

Sehun terdiam memegang pipinya. Sepertinya Jongin memukulnya sekuat tenaga. Ia menatap Jongin lalu ke arah Jongdae. Ia menghela napas lalu menyerahkan kuncinya pada Jongdae, "baiklah! antarkan aku!"

"Tapi kau tahu kemana kita harus pergi?" tanya Jongdae was-was karena dalam surat yang di tulis Taehyung tak menunjukkan tempat itu.

"Aku tahu dan aku rasa dia pasti ikut bunuh diri setelah melakukannya." Ungkap Sehun dengan wajah cemas, "boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?" tanya Sehun sambil menengadahkan tangannya pada Jongin. Jongin segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo! Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu, Paman Joonmyeon?" tanya Sehun. Ia tak ingin terlambat juga untuk kali ini.

Polisi sudah mengerumuni tempat kejadian saat Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae sampai ketempat tersebut. Ia berlari ke arah Joonmyeon saat melihat sosoknya berdiri di tepi jalan. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir di tepi sungai, di bawah mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun.

"Mereka sudah mati. Diperkirakan sudah dua hari yang lalu! Kami belum bisa membuka pintu mobil tersebut karena di dalam mobil mengandung gas!" jelas Joonmyeon sambil menatap iba mobil tersebut, "mereka didiagnosa keracunan gas tersebut dan diduga itu adalah gas arsenic! Jadi sebisa mungkin kami harus mengisolasi terlebih dahulu gas tersebut agar tak tercemar."

Sehun jatuh meluruh. Airmatanya menetes tanpa henti. Bukan ia bukan menangisi ayahnya sekarang tapi ia sedang menangisi temannya. Kim Taehyung. Laki-laki kecil yang selalu membuat lelucon untuknya agar dia tersenyum. Lelaki yang selalu mengkhianatinya dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Lelaki kecil dengan senyum anehnya.

Ia belum sempat meminta maaf padanya. Ia belum sempat berterima kasih padanya.

Jongin menundukan dirinya meraih tubuh Jongin. Ia memeluk Sehun erat dan ikut menangis dalam diam.

"Hey, Sehun! Apa cita-citamu nanti?" Tanya Taehyung saat mereka bermain di pinggir sungai itu.

"Aku? Aku akan membeli rumah di pinggiran kota dan kita akan tinggal bahagia disana bersama Bibi Hao, Xiumin, dan Hwanhee!"

"Ah, benarkah? Itu bagus! Kau sudah janji padaku!" Sehun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Tae?"

"Aku! Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi yang menghasilkan uang banyak!"

Dan saat itu mereka tertawa dengan bahagia.

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **A/N**

Akhirnya TAMAT! Wkwkwkwk, gimana endingnya menurut kalian? *plakkk*

Oke, buat yang sudah review makasih banyak ya!

 **Cute / nisrinahunkai99 / enchris-727 / park rinhyun-uchiha / sejin kimkai / yunyulihun / ulfah-cuittybeams / kakaohun / maiku82 / winda-ii-5**

Thanks for support this FF by Favourite and Follow.


	8. I'll be there part 1

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun.

"Mereka sudah mati. Diperkirakan sudah dua hari yang lalu! Kami belum bisa membuka pintu mobil tersebut karena di dalam mobil mengandung gas!" jelas Joonmyeon sambil menatap iba mobil tersebut, "mereka didiagnosa keracunan gas tersebut dan diduga itu adalah gas arsenic! Jadi sebisa mungkin kami harus mengisolasi terlebih dahulu gas tersebut agar tak tercemar."

Sehun jatuh meluruh. Airmatanya menetes tanpa henti. Bukan ia bukan menangisi ayahnya sekarang tapi ia sedang menangisi temannya. Kim Taehyung. Laki-laki kecil yang selalu membuat lelucon untuknya agar dia tersenyum. Lelaki yang selalu mengkhianatinya dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Lelaki kecil dengan senyum anehnya.

Ia belum sempat meminta maaf padanya. Ia belum sempat berterima kasih padanya.

Jongin menundukan dirinya meraih tubuh Jongin. Ia memeluk Sehun erat dan ikut menangis dalam diam.

 **-xoxo-**

 **Hunkai / Sekai / Sejong / Hunjong**

 **Friendship / Bromance / Crime / Hurt / Action**

 **Warning! Typo bertebaran! Jadi mohon maaf buat ketidaknyamanannya. Kadang karena kesalahan pengetik tapi kadang karena autocorrect computer yang emang rada kayak yang punya :p**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel Twogether**

 **Empat Tahun Kemudian**

Jongin melepas topi seragamnya ketika ia memasuki bangunan besar berlabel Rumah Sakit. Ia menelusuri ruangan bercat putih itu sambil memperhatikan papan nama yang tertempel di tembok samping pintu.

Hingga pada sebuah nama bertuliskan Kim Minseok, senyum Jongin terkembang dan segera meraih gagang pintu tersebut. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika ia melihat Minseok sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya bersama Hwanhee.

"Sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat!" goda Jongin pada kedua orang tersebut namun tak menampakan rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Jongin berjalan mendekat ke arah Minseok, ia meletakkan topinya. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya di akademik kepolisian. Bulan depan ia akan memulai magang di kantor kepolisian daerah.

Jongin menatap Minseok secara lama dan intens. Terlihat dengan jelas sebagian tubuh gadis itu kini sedang dibalut dengan kain kassa. Jongin tak bisa memeluknya. Ia memilih mencium pusuk surai adik angkatnya itu lebih lama, "maafkan Oppa karena tak bisa datang menemanimu saat operasi, Xiu!"

Minseok menggeleng saat Jongin menarik tubuhnya, memberi jarak antara mereka agar saling bisa memandang. Tapi gadis itu masih membisu. Sepertinya ia belum boleh bicara karena otot wajahnya lebih sensitive dan dapat merusak hasil operasi wajahnya.

Ya, Minseok akhirnya melakukan operasi plastik untuk bekas luka yang ia dapatkan. Jongin yang melakukan konsultasi sebelumnya beberapa tahun lalu tapi dokter menganjurkan padanya untuk melakukan operasi sesudah ia berumur paling tidak lima belas tahun. Operasi diusia muda mungkin saja berpengaruh buruk pada traumanya. Apalagi Minsoek pernah mendapat luka cukup fatal karena pisau.

Jadi pada akhirnya barulah sekarang Minseok melakukannya.

"Sehun Hyung menungguinya sejak kemarin! Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir! Lagipula aku juga bersamanya sepanjang waktu!" kata Hwanhee menggantikan Minseok untuk bicara.

Mata Jongin melebar. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Oh Sehun diikutsertakan, "kau bilang Oh Sehun? Dimana dia?" tanya Jongin memburu dengan tangannya yang mencengkeram lengan Hwanhee kuat.

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Jongin menjadi kalap mendengar nama Oh Sehun disebut, itu karena Sehun menghilang bersama Bibi Hao dari rumah mereka sejak kejadian empat tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana mereka pergi.

Jongin masih mengunjungi rumah Sehun di pinggir kota tersebut bersama Minseok dan Hwanhee untuk berlibur sesekali. Meski terkadang itu membuatnya sedih dan harus mengingat Sehun dan semakin membenci pria itu karena meninggalkannya.

" _Kau sudah berjanji untuk saling bersama tapi kau pergi begitu saja! Padahal kau tahu bahwa aku paling benci dikhianati!"_ pikir Jongin ketika ia memutuskan berlari keluar dari ruangan rawat Minseok segera setelah mendengar penjelasan Hwanhee jika Sehun baru saja pergi lagi dan sekali lagi dia tidak mengatakan ia akan pergi kemana.

Mata Jongin sudah memanas bahkan memerah. Matanya tak tenang dan selalu berpendar. Kepalanya sesekali menengok berlawanan arah dengan cepat seolah-olah takut ia melewatkan seinchi pun.

Ini benar-benar membuat Jongin gila ketika ia harus mendapati bahwa ia benar-benar tak mampu menemukan Sehun dimanapun disana.

 **-xoxo-**

Ini hari pertama Jongin bertugas. Ia tidak tahu ia harus menangani kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh sebuah geng pada kasus pertamanya. Bayangan masa lalunya perlahan kembali menyeruak ketika melihat lokasi dimana ia harus menyelidik. Ini sudah lama sejak ia tidak lagi berpatroli diam-diam. Sekarang tugas itu dilakukan oleh Jongdae sepenuhnya.

Bukan karena ia tidak bisa melakukannya tapi itu hanya karena ia akan menjadi orang yang terlihat menyedihkan jika melakukannya. Setiap kali ia pergi berpatroli yang ia lakukan hanya berbicara dan memanggil Sehun. Seolah-olah ia sedang melakukannya dengan Sehun.

Joonmyeon tahu jika itu tidak baik untuk Jongin. Ditambah pemuda itu lebih banyak melamun saat tugas dan membahayakan keselamatannya. Ia pun khirnya menyuruh Jongin untuk fokus pada akedemiknya dan menyerahkan semua pada Jongdae.

Hingga saat ini Jongin tidak tahu kenapa Sehun pergi tanpa memberikan alasan atau apapun. Meski ia merasa aneh jika ayahnya terlalu diam menyikapi perginya Sehun. Sudah beberapa kali Jongin bertanya pada ayahnya tapi ayahnya itu hanya diam dan tak mengatakan apapun.

Jongin menghela napas berat hingga menjadi sorotan rekan kerja.

"Apa kau tak suka pekerjaan seperti ini?" tanya Hoseok sambil menepuk pundak Jongin.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "bukan! Hanya saja... Ah, Kakek!" panggil Jongin ketika melihat sosok seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Ia menghambur ke arah seseorang tersebut dan Sehun selalu memanggilnya Paman Lee.

Paman Lee memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum setelah tahu siapa yang datang, "ini sudah lama sejak kau tak kemari!" sapa Paman Lee. Kerutan di wajahnya sudah bertambah dari terakhir kali ia datang kesana. Paman Lee melongok ke belakang Jongin dan kerutan di dahinya sepertinya bertambah karena melihat orang-orang yang mungkin tak dikenalnya.

"Kau tidak datang bersama Sehun?" tanya Paman Lee, "ah, kau kesini untuk menemuinya?" tanya Paman Lee selanjutnya.

"Maksud, Paman?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Beberapa hari ini kondisi disini mulai tidak aman kembali. Seseorang datang mengumpulkan semua mantan anggota Naga Timur dan geng yang lain. Dalam semalam tempat ini seperti neraka tapi anehnya, paginya semua bersih seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa dan Sehun datang berkunjung saat itu. aku sempat terkejut, Kupikir dia Ketua Wu yang hidup kembali." Cerita Paman Lee dengan menggebu seolah sedang menceritakan sebuah dongeng pada cucunya.

"Lalu apa Kakek tahu dimana Sehun sekarang?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Paman Lee semangat, "dia ada di rumah lamanya sekarang! Kau bisa kesana. Kau lurus saja ke selatan lalu belok kiri. Rumah nomor tiga dengan ukiran naga di pagar besinya. Rumah itu sudah sangat lama kosong."

Jongin menatap tiga orang rekan lainnya. Mereka hanya mengangguk kecil dengan raut serius, menyetujui keinginan Jongin untuk bertandang ke rumah itu. Jongin membungkuk pada Paman Lee sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

 **.**

Jongin menelan air ludahnya saat sampai pada pagar besi sebuah rumah yang ciri-cirinya sesuai yang dibicarakan Paman Lee. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia memekik keras karena terkejut saat bahunya tiba-tiba ditepuk dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku!" Seokjin mengangkat kedua tangannya, "aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu tapi aku penasaran apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Dia mantan temanku!" kata Jongin.

"Benarkah?" suara berat seseorang menyela di antara mereka berempat dan otomatis membuat empat kepala itu menengok ke arahnya.

Sebuah senyum tanggung terlihat menghiasi wajah dingin orang tersebut. Baju kemeja biru muda dengan celana chino slim fit panjang. Tidak ada rambut hitam kecokelatan yang terlihat dari surai Sehun. Warna rambutnya kini benar-benar hitam legam dan disisir ke belakang, menambah kesan dia sekarang telah menjadi seorang pria dewasa.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan kantong plastik besar di kedua tangannya. Ia melewati ke empat orang tersebut dan membuka pintu pagar rumah tersebut, "masuklah! Mungkin akan sedikit berantakan karena aku juga baru kembali beberapa hari yang lalu!" Mereka saling pandang sebelum akhirnya memilih mengikuti Sehun masuk ke dalam.

Semua orang terkesiap dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka pikir rumah itu akan terlihat menakutkan dan berbau gangster. Kelam dan berat. Tapi ini benar-benar jauh berbeda dari sisi sangar yang dapat dilihat dari pagar pintu rumah tersebut.

Sehun ikut memandang berkeliling mengikuti arah pandang mereka yang terlihat keheranan. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menuntun mereka untuk pergi ke halaman samping rumah mereka.

"Kita bisa bicara disini! Aku juga baru saja membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman!" kata Sehun sambil meletakkan barang belanjaannya di sebuah meja. Ia mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan mengambil beberapa minuman dalam tas plastiknya untuk diberikan pada tamunya.

"Rumah ini rancangan Ibuku! Jadi mungkin agak banyak berbeda dengan selera ayahku!" kata Sehun lagi karena tak ada yang membuka suara sejak tadi. Sehun tersenyum kecut dan membuka penutup botol minumnya. Ia melirik ke arah Jongin saat minum, "apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku?" tanyanya.

Semua terlihat tegang. Entah mengapa perasaan mereka menjadi tak karuan secara bersamaan. Sepertinya perasaan Jongin dapat mereka tangkap. Apalagi mengingat mungkin saja Sehun yang memiliki kendali Naga Timur dan sekarang mereka malah masuk ke dalam sarang naga tersebut.

Hoseok menyikut lengan Seokjin diam-diam, membuat pemuda cantik itu menatap protes pada Hoseok.

"Kami ingin mendengar penjelasanmu tentang Naga Timur! Kudengar mereka mulai beroperasi lagi!" suara Jongin menyeruak dan suasana terasa semakin canggung.

Sehun tersenyum, "aku tidak tahu tapi aku bisa membantu dan itu dengan syarat!" semua pandangan menatap ke arah Sehun tak mengerti, "aku tahu kalian kesulitan mengikuti jejak mereka."

Jongin tersenyum meremehkan, "heh, kau bicara seolah-olah kau tidak berpartisipasi dalam hal itu. Mungkin saja kau dalang dibalik ini semua!"

Sehun terdiam sejejnak lalu tertawa mendengar lontaran kalimat Jongin, "ah, benar! Aku lupa memikirkan hal itu! Tapi jika kalian berpikiran begitu, bukankah kalian bodoh jika masuk ke tempat ini begitu saja?"

"Aku bisa melumpuhkan mereka!" kata Jongin sinis.

Sehun tersenyum tanggung lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan Jongin, "di depan teman-temanmu ini? Kurasa kau tak bisa bertindak seperti itu! Kau sekarang hanyalah Kim Jongin!" kata Sehun sambil menekankan nama Kim Jongin lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi.

Jongin mendadak diam. Ia menggigit ujung bibirnya kesal. Ia selalu saja kalah berdebat dengan Sehun. Entah dulu atau sekarang, padahal ia setiap hari sudah bersumpah untuk membalas Sehun jika mereka bertemu kembali.

"Permisi, aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tapi," Seokjin mengoreksi mereka, "jika kau tak merasa bahwa kau yang melakukan ini lalu apakah kau punya pandangan siapa orang tersebut?"

Sehun nampak berpikir, "haruskah aku mengatakannya pada kalian? Tapi sayangnya, aku hanya akan mengatakannya jika kalian menerima syaratku."

 **.**

Sehun menarik napas dan menghelanya pelan ketika Jongin memilih tinggal dan tak pulang bersama rekannya, "kau tidak pergi?" tanya Sehun pelan dengan ragu.

Jongin bersungut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, "kau mengusirku? Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin menemuiku?"

Sehun menggaruk pipinya dan melirik ke tempat lain, "bukan begitu. Hanya saja ini hari pertamamu magang, aku tak mau kau membolos kerja. Kita bisa bertemu sepulang kau kerja! Aku akan menjemputmu!" kata Sehun.

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, ya sedikit. Dia tak ingin dianggap mudah untuk Sehun jadi sebisa mungkin dia menahan ekspresinya di depan Sehun. Dia tidak mau terlihat senang karena perkataan Sehun barusan, karena Sehun tahu ini adalah hari pertamanya magang dan yang lebih penting Sehun berkata akan menjemputnya nanti.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini hari pertamaku magang?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Sehun masih belum mampu memandang ke arah Jongin, "Paman Joonmyeon yang memberitahuku! Maafkan aku karena tak pernah memberimu kabar! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya tapi tidak sekarang karena kau harus bekerja!" kata Sehun.

Jongin menarik ujung bibirnya guna menampilkan senyum dinginnya, "baik! Kuharap kali ini kau menepati janjimu itu, Oh Sehun!" kata Jongin dengan suara yang sengaja ia tekan dan akhirnya memilih beranjak pergi.

Sehun tersenyum melihat punggung Jongin yang menjauh meninggalkannya. Sehun merasa senang karena ternyata Jongin tak berubah sama sekali meski sudah berpisah selama empat tahun. Padahal dia sendiri sekarang sudah banyak berubah.

Sehun menengok ke arah dalam rumah. Seseorang menggeser pintu halaman dan terlihat orang tersebut membungkukkan badannya di depan Sehun, "apa kau sudah berhasil menyusup menjadi bagian mereka?"

"Sudah, Tuan Muda Wu!" kata orang tersebut sambil memperlihatkan tato naga yang terukir di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sehun meraih tangannya dan menatap detil tato yang terukir indah tapi membiaskan rasa benci di hatinya, "maafkan aku!"

"Tidak, Tuan! Ini sudah tugas saya! Lagipula ini bukan tato permanen. Saya sengaja mengukirnya sendiri." jelas laki-laki tinggi bernama Chanyeol tersebut dan membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Kau selalu membuatku tertawa Chanyeol! Dan berhenti memanggilku Tuan Muda Wu! Itu terasa menggelikan jika kau yang mengucapkannya! Kau bisa memanggilku dengan seperti biasa, lagipula kita tidak sedang di kantor!" kata Sehun dan menarik kursi untuk duduk Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" kata Chanyeol yang seketika menggunakan bahasa tidak formal pada Sehun, "apakah laki-laki tadi yang bernama Jongin?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelas alisnya dan mengambil beberapa cemilan dari dalam tas plastiknya, "ya! Kenapa?" tanya Sehun, "ah, Chan, aku lapar!" kata Sehun tiba-tiba mengubah topic pembicaraan.

Chanyeol menarik sisi plastik untuk melihat apa saja yang sudah di beli Sehun dan menghela napas, "ini akibatnya jika aku membiarkanmu yang pergi berbelanja! Bahkan kau tidak membeli apapun yang kupinta!"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi lalu ikut melongok ke dalam tas plastiknya. Benar saja, disana hanya ada minuman, sosis dan cemilan. Padahal tadi dia sempat ingat apa saja yang Chanyeol pesankan padanya sebelum masuk supermarket.

Sehun mengeluarkan deretan giginya yang rapi, "maafkan aku, Chan! Kita bisa memakan yang ada lebih dulu. Kita juga bisa pesan makanan di rumah Paman Lee." Cahnyeol mengusak kepala Sehun, membuat tatanan rambut Sehun berantakan.

"Terserah kau saja, Shixun! Aku mau pergi dulu! Ada rapat geng. Jika merasa kesepian kau bisa menghubungi Luhan!" kata Chanyeol.

Sehun nampak tersentak, "laki-laki rusa itu? Untuk apa dia kemari?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tak tenang, "dia bisa mengacaukan semua rencana kita! Kenapa kau mengundangnya kemari?"

"Bukan aku yang mengundangnya tapi dia sendiri yang mengundang dirinya!"

Sehun mengusak rambutnya kasar, "Xiumin! Kau harus menyembunyikan fakta tentang adikku itu! Aku tak mau rusa itu menggodanya dan membawanya lari!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara Luhan jatuh cinta pada adik Sehun tersebut. Kurasa sebenarnya Sehun tidak akan keberatan untuk memperkenalkan Minseok pada Luhan karena Chanyeol pun sudah bertemu dengan gadis tersebut saat mengantar Sehun mengunjungi gadis itu saat akan operasi.

Tapi karena dasar Luhan yang terlalu obsesi pada Minseok membuat Sehun jadi paranoid. Bahkan Sehun kini mengunci semua folder mengenai Minseok di computer dan ponselnya agar laki-laki itu tidak membukanya.

Sehun dan Minseok masih berkirim email dan sesekali Minseok mengirimkan video serta foto pada Sehun untuk obat rindu mereka. Sehun juga masih sesekali berhubungan dengan Joonmyeon tapi ia sengaja tak menghubungi Jongin. Karena jika Jongin tahu kemana ia pergi, laki-laki itu pasti tidak akan tinggal diam.

Setelah kematian Yifan, Sehun memutuskan kembali ke keluarga Wu di China dengan Bibi Hao. Dan untungnya Kakek dan Neneknya bukan orang seperti ayahnya. Mereka menerimanya dengan senang. Ia pikir sifat ayahnya tersebut menurun dari kakek atau neneknya tapi ia salah. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat penyayang.

Meski mereka belum mau mengakui Minseok.

Tidak ada penerus keluarga Wu lagi selain dirinya. Dan Sehun berjanji setelah dia mendapat kedudukan yang pantas di Wu Cooperation, ia akan membawa Minseok kembali ke rumah utama keluarga Wu dan membalas semua kebaikan Joonmyeon pada mereka berdua.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sehun ketika laki-laki itu tiba-tiba terdiam sangat lama, "aku pergi dulu! Jangan membuat masalah selama aku pergi. Tuan Besar bisa membunuhku jika kau terluka!"

Sehun menampilkan senyum kecilnya, "kau juga harus berhati-hati, Sekertaris Park!"

 **-xoxo-**

A/N

Niatnya mau buat 1 chap tapi kayaknya emang harus dibagi. Maaf ya?


	9. I'll be there part 2

**Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun**

 **Friendship / Bromance / Crime / Hurt / Action**

 **Warning! Typo bertebaran! Jadi mohon maaf buat ketidaknyamanannya. Kadang karena kesalahan pengetik tapi kadang karena autocorrect computer yang emang rada kayak yang punya :p**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 2**

Jongin masih terdiam. Ia menjadi sopir sekarang. Laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun itu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya menyetir. Bahkan Sehun dulu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menyetir. Apalagi sejauh ini, ke rumah mereka yang berada di tepi kota.

Dan hal lain yang membuatnya begitu terperangah adalah Sehun membawa mobil Mercedes Benz SL-Class dan sedang ia kendarai kini. Mobil yang sering mereka bicarakan bersama dengan warna biru tua metalik. Membayangkan harganya saja ini cukup mahal. Sehun tidak mencurinya, kan?

"Kau harus fokus menyetir, Jongin!" kata Sehun membuat Jongin tersadar.

"Kau dimana selama ini?" tanya Jongin membuka percakapan mereka.

Sehun membenarkan letak duduknya saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dari Jongin, "aku pulang ke rumah!" kata Sehun dengan sedikit ragu. Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun bingung, "aku pulang ke China! Ke rumah keluarga Wu!" lanjut Sehun menjelaskan.

Selanjutnya bunyi ban berdecit sangat keras terdengar karena Jongin mengerem begitu mendadak. Tubuh mereka sempat terdorong ke depan dan terhempas kembali ke belakang. Kini mereka telah menepi di jalan yang sepi. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan serius menginginkan penjelasan.

Jongin memukul kemudi mobil itu dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya menarik kerah Sehun dengan posesif, "kau," geram Jongin, "bisa-bisanya kau kembali ke rumah itu! keluarga itu-."

"Wu Yifan sudah mati! Dan apa salahnya aku pulang ke rumahku? Mereka keluargaku!" sela Sehun dan Jongin menghempaskan tubuh Sehun yang tertarik. Sehun membenarkan letak kerahnya, "kupikir kau sudah menjadi lebih dewasa, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tersenyum kecut, "terakhir kali kau sudah berjanji tidak meninggalkanku!"

Sehun menghela napas, "aku bukan lagi kaki tanganmu! Jika kau memang menganggapku sebagai teman seharusnya kau memperlakukanku sebagai teman!"

Jongin meremas tangannya pada kemudi dan membenturkan kepalanya disana. Sehun mendelik melihat yang dilakukan Jongin, "kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku, Oh Sehun!" suara lirih Jongin tersebut terdengar mengiris perasaan Sehun.

Percakapan terakhirnya bersama Taehyung tiba-tiba terngiang di pikiran Jongin, _"kau selalu membutuhkan Sehun tapi apakah Sehun membutuhkanmu?"_

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Sehun, "Sehun, apakah kau membutuhkanku?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba dan membuat Sehun mendadak tertegun.

Sehun menelan salivanya dengan berat, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ya, kau hanya perlu menjawabnya!" teriak Jongin frustasi, "kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana aku terus memikirkannya selama ini? Aku selalu bertanya-tanya alasanmu pergi dari kami setiap waktu!"

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi dan menatap ke jendela depan. Ia terlihat terdiam beberapa lama hingga kemudian suara beratnya menggema kembali, "jalankan mobilnya kembali, Jongin! Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Aku tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir karena kita terlalu lama di jalan!" Jongin menatap Sehun lekat saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu dan perlu waktu lama untuk Jongin hingga akhirnya ia menghidupkan kembali mesin mobil tersebut.

 **.**

Hal apa yang paling Jongin benci bukanlah pengkhianatan tapi ditinggalkan atau dilupakan. Ia juga benci jika ada sesuatu hal nampak berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti sikap Sehun sekarang padanya yang terbilang sangat berubah.

Dulu saat Minseok hadir kembali di kehidupan Sehun dan membuat Sehun yang dingin menjadi begitu lembut, ia masih bisa mentoleran. Tapi sejak kejadian empat tahun lalu, entah kematian Taehyung atau kematian Yifan, hal itu benar-benar membuat Sehun berubah.

Semua sikap Sehun yang berubah tersebut membuah Jongin terkadang berpikir bahwa semua ucapan Taehyung adalah benar bahwa dia sama sekali tak mengenal Oh Sehun. Sehun mungkin juga tak membutuhkan kehadirannya. Ia melakukan semua itu hanya karena tugasnya, menjadi kaki tangan Kai.

Jongin terlihat terdiam saat mendengar semua penjelasan Sehun yang bercerita terus tanpa jeda di sampingnya dan ia sibuk memperhatikan jalanan di depan karena menyetir.

Dan hari ini Jongin tersadar, sebesar apa ia begitu egois selama ini. Dari awal dialah orang yang tak pernah bertanya pada Sehun. Apakah Sehun baik-baik saja? Apakah Sehun nyaman? Apakah Sehun mau melakukannya? Apa yang Sehun butuhkan?

Buktinya ia tak pernah tahu tentang Sehun. Hingga seolah-olah Sehun memberinya kejutan secara bertubi-tubi padanya. Kejutan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Karena semua hal yang Sehun perlihatkan tak pernah sekalipun menyantumkan bahwa dia ada di antaranya jika pun ada mereka selalu berada di antara kubu yang berbeda.

"Jika kuingat lagi, aku tak pernah menanyakan padamu apakah kau ingin pergi bersamaku atau tidak saat itu!" kata Jongin di sela-sela cerita Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum, "tapi aku bersyukur karenanya!" kata Sehun.

Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun lalu fokus kembali ke arah jalan di depannya, "benarkah? Kau membuatku merinding sekarang!" kata Jongin dan terlihat menggoyangkan tubuhnya karena merasa bulu romanya berdiri.

Sehun tertawa, "apakah itu artinya kau sudah memaafkanku?"

Jongin terdiam, _"harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Oh Sehun!"_ pikir Jongin. Tapi kemudian ia bergumam pelan bahwa ia telah memaafkan Sehun karena sudah meninggalkannya.

 **-xoxo-**

Jongin tersenyum getir ketika menatap Sehun, Minseok dan Hwanhee sedang terduduk bersama di salah satu meja di halaman samping rumah. Wajah Minseok telah bersih dari luka sayatan itu dan ia telah memotong rambutnya sebahu, membuat gadis itu menjadi terlihat lebih dewasa.

Jongin meminum minumannya. Ia tersenyum kecut kali ini, mungkin jika Taehyung juga ada disana, malam ini akan terasa lebih hangat dan berbeda. Atau mungkin saja dia benar-benar akan terlupakan oleh Sehun.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya di sudut halaman. Hari itu beberapa orang yang dikenalnya berkumpul disana dan ia memilih untuk tetap menyendiri di pojok halaman bersama segelas minuman. Ia tidak begitu menyukai keramaian meski tamu yang datang tak lebih dari 20 orang tapi rasanya benar-benar ramai.

"Kenapa kau duduk sendirian? Ini pestamu!" tanya Sehun dan mendudukan diri di samping Jongin.

"Terima kasih atas pestanya!" kata Jongin dengan nada yang rumit. Ia cukup senang Sehun peduli padanya tapi entah mengapa ia merasa sakit dengan itu semua.

Sehun merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Jongin dan menariknya mendekat, "ya, aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan!"

Jongin menengok ke arah Sehun yang terlihat tersenyum dengan wajah menyelidik, "benarkah?"

"Ya, semua terbaca begitu jelas di matamu!" kata Sehun, "aku tahu kau masih tak terima tentang kepergianku ke keluarga Wu!"

"Kau sudah memberitahuku soal alasannya tadi. Kau hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang lebih berguna, bukan?!"

Sehun tertawa. Ia menarik tangannya kembali dari Jongin, "itu benar! Dan jika aku harus jujur aku iri padamu! Kau adalah sosok sempurna sejak dulu! Banyak orang mengagumimu dan disini tak ada yang memandangku!"

Jongin melotot, "ada aku, ayah, Jongdae dan Paman."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "mereka tidak cukup, Jongin! Aku terlalu tergantung pada kalian selama ini dan itu tidak benar!"

Amarah Jongin mulai tersulut kembali. Pembahasan ini takkan pernah berakhir bagus di antara mereka dan Sehun paham itu. Tapi jika ia tidak membahas tuntas masalah ini Sehun yakin hubungan mereka tak akan pernah bisa seperti dulu lagi.

"Jadi dengan bersama mereka kau yakin bisa?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan ragu, "aku tidak bisa memulai hidup baruku jika disini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi! Paman Joonmyeon menyetujuinya."

Jongin menahan kesal. Giginya bergemeretak. Matanya terlihat merah memanas. Bahkan suaranya kini terdengar bergemetar, "kenapa harus keluarga Wu?"

Sehun menghela napas, "kenyataannya aku memang anak orang itu, Kim Jongin! Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap senaif ini?!"

"Kau bisa menjadi keluarga kami!"

Sehun tersenyum remeh, "kupikir kau akan mengerti aku tapi kurasa aku memang terlalu berharap lebih. Meski aku seperti ini, aku juga masih punya harga diri yang harus aku jaga!" Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Dia menatap dingin ke arah Jongin yang berada di bawahnya, "seminggu lagi aku akan membawa Xiumin kembali ke China! Dan aku tetap akan membantu kalian soal masalah Naga Timur. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin meremas gelasnya dengan kesal. Ia kemudian membuang gelas itu sembarangan di atas rerumputan. Ia ingin berteriak sekarang tapi keadaan benar-benar membuatnya membungkam mulutnya kembali.

 **-xoxo-**


	10. I Promise, I'll be there

**Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun**

 **Friendship / Bromance / Crime / Hurt / Action**

 **Warning! Typo bertebaran! Jadi mohon maaf buat ketidaknyamanannya. Kadang karena kesalahan pengetik tapi kadang karena autocorrect computer yang emang rada kayak yang punya :p**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 3**

Hoseok merapatkan dirinya pada Seokjin, "entah ini hanya perasaanku atau bukan tapi kenapa rasanya ada aura mencengkam disini?" bisik Hoseok di telinga Seokjin pelan. Seokjin hanya mengamini ucapan Hoseok dengan anggukan kecil.

Seokjin dan Hoseok terlihat sudah menempatkan diri mereka di atas sofa. Sedang Jongin memilih untuk berdiri di sisi pintu masuk sambil menatap ke arah Sehun seolah siap untuk membunuhnya kapanpun.

Tak jauh dari mereka terlihat Sehun yang terduduk di meja kerjanya sedang menatap beberapa lembar kertas dengan tatapan serius dan terlihat tak peduli dengan Jongin. Sehun berjalan keluar dari balik mejanya dan duduk di hadapan Seokjin dan Hoseok.

Ia menyodorkan kertas tersebut pada mereka, "kita bisa mulai beroperasi malam ini! Aku akan menyerahkan stempel kepemilikan Naga Timur pada kalian jika operasi ini berhasil dengan ganti aku yang akan mengurus ketua Naga Timur."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah penasaran. Hey, siapapun disana – terkecuali Sehun dan Chanyeol – pasti penasaran, apalagi Jongin sempat bereaksi karena pertanyaan Hoseok tersebut.

Sehun berdeham beberapa kali. Ia juga sempat melirik ke arah Jongin. Ia tahu orang yang paling penasaran dalam hal ini adalah Jongin. "Sebenarnya ini hanya ulah anak kecil yang sedang mencari perhatian. Jadi-."

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya Hoseok sudah menyelanya dengan reaksi terkejutnya, "kau yakin ini ulah anak kecil?"

Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin lagi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lagi, "bukankah banyak anak kecil yang bertindak di luar batas! Kurasa kau tak perlu seterkejut itu!"

Hoseok tertawa dengan terpaksa dan Seokjin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "ya, bagaimana mungkin seorang anak kecil bertindak seperti itu?! Bahkan ia melakukannya dengan sangat rapi!"

Jongin menyeringai, "aku tahu beberapa anak yang melakukan hal seperti itu juga! Bukan begitu Tuan Shixun?!" kata Jongin dengan nada sarkatis. Sebenarnya dia juga sedang menyindir dirinya sendiri, "lebih baik kita segera pergi untuk persiapan nanti malam, Sunbae!"

Sehun tersenyum kecut, "kuharap nanti malam tidak ada yang bertindak di luar batas!" balas Sehun dan Jongin hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya.

 **-xoxo-**

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat, membuat laki-laki tinggi itu merasa risih. Ia sedang mengemudikan mobil untuk mengantar mereka ke markas persembunyian Naga Timur sekarang. Chanyeol pun mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan mereka dengan membuka percakapan.

"Apa kalian tidak membawa bantuan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Bantuan akan datang setelah kami menilik situasi nanti!" jelas Seokjin yang diangguki oleh Hoseok.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Jongin ketus.

"Tuan Muda sedang dalam perjalanan! Dia sedang menemui seseorang sekarang!" kata Chanyeol ragu.

"Kupikir dia melarikan diri!" sindir Jongin dan menyilangkan tangannya dengan memasang raut kesal.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, "dia bukan orang yang suka melanggar janji!"

"Benarkah? Aku meragukan itu!"

Seokjin dan Hoseok yang duduk di bangku belakang hanya dapat saling bertukar pandang dengan wajah bingung karena mereka benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah jajaran ruko yang nampak sudah lama tak dihinu. Sehun bilang itu adalah properti yang dibeli oleh Yifan tapi terbengkalai selama beberapa tahun.

"Kau yakin ini markas mereka?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap angkuh ke arah bangunan gedung.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, "saya sudah menyusup kesana menjadi mata-mata dan memang benar Tuan Muda, ah, maksud saya pimpinan mereka selama ini berada disini!"

Jongin memicingkan matanya sekilasmendengar penuturan Chanyeol dan menatap beberapa tiang jalanan yang telah dipasangi cctv. Benarkah ini pekerjaan seorang bocah? Semua tertata begitu rapi dan terkondisi. Bahkan ia sanggup menghapus jejaknya hanya dalam satu malam. Jongin sangsi dengan ucapan Sehun.

Jongin akan melangkahkan kakinya tapi sebuah tangan menahannya untuk pergi, "meski di dalam lawan kita tak lebih dari lima belas orang tapi kekuatan mereka setara dengan Taehyung! Dia sudah mengeliminasi anggotanya dan meninggalkan yang terkuat saja."

Jongin menengok ke arah belakang dan mendapati wajah Sehun sedang menatap ke arah bangunan itu dengan serius. Ia dengan segera menghempaskan tangan Sehun. Mendengar nama Taehyung disebut oleh Sehun membuatnya mendidih emosi.

" _Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun berada disisi orang yang lemah sepertimu!"_ perkataan Taehyung terngiang kembali di telinga Jongin dan itu mengesalkan.

Jongin melompati semak tempat persembunyian mereka dan berlari menuju ke arah ruko tersebut. Sehun berdecak kesal dengan sikap Jongin yang selalu sembrono seperti dulu.

" _Ya, Kim Jongin! Aku tak selalu berada di sampingmu sekarang jadi bisakah kau menjaga dirimu itu?"_ pikir Sehun.

"Kalian tunggu aba-aba dariku!" kata Sehun sambil melompat menyusul Jongin dengan segera dan sengaja menunjukan wajahnya ke arah kamera cctv.

"Jongin, sialan!" umpatnya sambil berlari sekuat tenaga.

Jongin sudah terengah saat ia melawan dua orang bahkan seluruh serangannya tak satupun yang tepat mengenai sasaran. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka memang orang yang terlihat berbeda dan terlatih.

"Apa kau puas sekarang?" keluh Sehun yang datang dengan tendangan melompat dan berhasil menjatuhkan salah satu dari penjaga itu dalam sekali serang. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Jongin membelalak. Sehun menatap sekilas ke arah Jongin yang mematung karena masih terkesiap karena kejadian singkat tersebut.

Sehun terlihat sibuk menangkis serangan orang tersebut, "apa kau sudah paham, Kim Jongin? Perbedaan yang selama ini tak kau ketahui? Kurasa Taehyung orang yang lebih jujur daripada aku!" kata Sehun dan membanting orang tersebut ke lantai dengan keras.

Ya, Sehun selalu mengalah selama ini dengan Jongin, menahan kekuatannya jika di dekat Jongin. Kehidupan di luar membuatnya termotivasi untuk mengasah kemampuannya terus menerus agar dirinya mampu bertahan hidup.

Jongin menengok menatap ke arah Sehun yang sibuk menangkis serangan, "kau orang yang hidup di tempat yang nyaman sejak awal takkan pernah mengerti bagaimana kerasnya hidup. Selama itu kau takkan bisa melawan mereka dengan kekuatan mereka." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan mengajaknya berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua setelah membereskan beberapa orang yang ia temui di lorong menuju tangga.

Alis Jongin terlihat akan bertaut dengan pandangan yang terlihat serius. Ia sedikit menahan langkah kakinya membuat Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menatap ke arah Jongin, "maaf!" kata Jongin. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, memikirkan kemungkinan maksud Jongin mengatakan maaf padanya.

"Setelah semua ini selesai aku ingin berbicara denganmu secara baik-baik dan menahan egoku kali ini!" kata Jongin membuat Sehun mengulas senyumnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin untuk sekedar mengecup pipi pemuda itu dengan singkat.

Mata Jongin membola kemudian menatap garang pada Sehun bahkan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan kesal, "apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun! Apa kau mau kubunuh?" teriak Jongin kesal dan mendapat kecil dari Sehun.

"Hahaha, responmu benar-benar selalu menarik! Padahal Tao selalu menyukainya jika aku mencium pipinya!" kata Sehun.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya dan pelipisnya terasa berkedut menahan kesal, _"siapa lagi itu Tao?"_ pikirnya kesal.

"Ayo, kita segera menyelesaikan tugas ini, Kai!" kata Sehun dan diangguki mantap okeh Jongin setelah beberapa saat terperangah karena mendengar Sehun menyebutnya dengan nama Kai. Benar-benar membuatnya rindu.

Butuh dua puluh menit mereka menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka dengan para penjaga di lantai dua. Hingga mereka tiba pada sebuah pintu tapi sebelum Sehun membukanya pintu itu sudah terbuka kembali.

"Gege!" teriak seseorang lalu melompat bergelayut di leher Sehun, "aku bosan menunggumu!"

Sehun menghela napas lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dan jika diperhatikan masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Sehun terlihat mengusak rambut pemuda tersebut dan kemudian menjitak sekuat-kuatnya, "Zitao! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kabur seenaknya dari rumah dan mencuri stempelku! Aku akan menghukummu sampai rumah!"

Zitao memekik kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit, "aku hanya ingin membantumu mengambil Xiumin dari Blak Tiger! Aku mendengar perbincanganmu dengan Chan HYung bahwa dia berada di kediaman Tuan Kim!" kata Zitao diantara isakannya.

Sehun menghela napas ia meraup wajahnya dengan frustasi, bagaimanapun Zitao masih terlalu kecil tapi tindakannya benar-benar kelewatan. Tapi ia juga tersentuh karena alasan Zitao melakukan hal tersebut. Ia merasa serba salah sekarang ini.

Sehun menengok ke arah Jongin, "Jongin!" panggil Sehun tapi yang dipanggil terlihat masih mematung. Jongin membeku. Kenyataannya memang hanya seorang anak kecil yang mereka kejar selama beberapa waktu ini dan mereka kualahan.

Sehun mengguncang tubuh Jongin sedikit untuk menarik kesadaran Jongin kembali, "ayo, kita kembali! Mereka pasti khawatir!" dan tanpa banyak kata Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil.

 **.**

Hoseok melebarkan pandangannya, begitu juga Seokjin. Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela napas karena reaksi berlebihan mereka. Zitao sudah tertidur saat mereka turun bersama beberapa pengikut Naga Timur yang masih tersisa dengan beberapa kondisi luka-luka.

"Jadi benar-benar anak kecil?" tanya Hoseok tak percaya dengan ekspresi yang terlalu berlebih.

Sehun mengangguk, "aku minta maaf untuk ini! Dia adalah anak dari Tuan Huang!"

Semua mata melotot kaget ke arah anak dalam gendongan Sehun kecuali Chanyeol dan Sehun. Siapa yang tak mengenal Tuan Huang, dia adalah Mafia paling berpengaruh di China, baik di dunia bawah maupun atas. Kalau mengetahui sejarah siapa Zitao mereka semua paham kenapa anak tersebut bisa berlaku diluar nalar seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya dia datang berlibur bersamaku tapi dia kabur dan membuat keonaran! Aku tak berpikir sia akan melakukan hal tersebut!" kata Sehun dengan penuh penyesalan, "sesuai janjiku!" Sehun melemparkan stempel dengan ukiran naga pada tuasnya tersebut pada Hoseok.

"Inikah stempel Naga Timur itu? Hebat!" kata Hoseok, "apa benar hanya dengan memiliki ini berarti menjadi pimpinan mereka?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk, "tolong berikan stempel itu pada Paman Joonmyeon sebagai hadiah dariku! Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini! Kalian bisa memakai mobilku!" kata Sehun dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya.

"Ya, Shixun! Apa kau yakin memberikan stempel itu pada mereka? itu adalah…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Chan! Daripada aku kurasa Paman Joonmyeon lebih bisa diandalkan untuk mengurusinya! Karena sekarang ini banyak hal yang harus aku urus!" Sehun menatap ke arah Zitao, "anak ini, sudah berapa lama ia tidak tidur? Lingkaran matanya semakin besar saja! kurasa aku akan menghukumnya jika ia sudah bangun nanti!"

 **-xoxo-**

Sehun menatap Zitao yang menguap di depannya itu dengan sebal. Ia sebenarnya berniat menghukum anak itu tapi kejadian itu sudah berlalu tiga hari dan menghukumnya sekarang benar-benar terasa basi. Dia meruntuki dirinya.

"Kenapa kau bertindak sejauh itu Zitao?"

"Aku lapar, Gege! Aku mau susu!" kata Zitao dan mau tidak mau Sehun berdiri mengambilkan susu untuk Zitao.

"Apa kau masih-."

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bertemu dengan Xiu Jie! Aku dengar kau sering mengigaukan namanya."

Sehun terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Zitao, "terima kasih! Aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah tentang Xiumin!" kata Sehun, "jadi hari ini tunggulah di rumah dengan Chan hyung!" Zitao merengut tapi meski begitu ia mengangguk.

Tak berapa lama bunyi bel pintu masuk berbunyi dengan tak karuan membuat kedua penghuni rumah tersebut mengernyit. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kesal dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Shixun!" teriak seseorang tersebut, "kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintunya! Zitao, kau ada disini juga? Ah, kau memang selalu membuntuti Shixun kemana-mana!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang begitu, heh? Kau sendiri juga seperti itu! Dasar Rusa sialan!" teriak Zitao tak mau kalah.

Sehun menahan lengan Luhan sebelum mereka akhirnya bertengkar lagi, "kau ingin bertemu Xiumin, bukan? Sebaiknya kau menjaga sikapmu! Saat kau bilang ingin menikah dengan Xiumin di depan Kakek Nenekku itu benar-benar mengejutkanku kemarin tapi berkatmu mereka menyuruhku menjemputnya! Hah, mau tidak mau aku harus tetap berterima kasih!"

Luhan tersenyum, "tentu saja! bukankah itu yang dinamakan simbiosis mutualisme! Kecuali anak kecil disana, kurasa dia hanya parasit untukmu!" kata Luhan dan mengawali perdebatannya dengan Zitao yang terus berlanjut.

Bahkan kata-kata Sehun tak mampu meredam pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara mereka.

 **-xoxo-**

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun sebelum laki-laki itu melangkah masuk ke ruangan kerja ayahnya, "kita perlu bicara sebentar! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Minseok secepat itu!"

"Aku kakaknya, Jongin!" kata Sehun dan membuat Jongin terdiam. Dia tahu jelas bahwa Sehun lebih berhak pada Minseok daripada dirinya. Lagipula Minseok sudah memilih untuk ikut dengan Sehun kembali ke China.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" sanggah Jongin, "apanya yang perjodohan? Lalu siapa itu Lu Hanming! Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya!"

"Aku juga! Tapi karena ini juga Xiumin diakui di keluarga Wu bahkan dia mendapat hak warisnya!" kata Sehun, "aku sudah meminta persetujuan dari Xiumin tapi dia berkata bahwa dia akan melakukannya. Katanya tak kenal maka tak sayang!"

Jongin merenung. Terdengar benar-benar seperti Minseok mereka. Sebenarnya alasan ia menahan Minseok disini adalah agar ia masih memiliki alasan untuk menemui Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Jongin lembut, "tenang saja, mulai sekarang aku akan sering datang ke Korea karena urusan perusahaan. Lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu karena kita teman, bukan? Jangan bermuka masam seperti itu!"

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya kesal karena Sehun selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Dan satu hal lagi. bukankah kau seharusnya memanggilku hyung? Aku lebih tua setahun darimu! Saat itu aku ingin protes tapi kurasa karena kau ketua aku memakluminya! Tapi sekarang kita berbeda!"

Jongin memicingkan matanya kesal lagi dan Sehun hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa kau harus kembali ke keluarga Wu? Kuharap kali ini kau benar-benar menjawab dengan benar, Tuan Wu Shixun!"

Sehun tersenyum, "tentu saja untuk membalas kebaikan kalian! Hanya dengan begini aku bisa membalas semua kebaikan Paman Joonmyeon padaku selama ini!"

Sehun sambil menyodorkan sebuah map pada Jongin yang segera Jongin buka. Itu adalah data anggaran investasi soal proyek baru ayahnya tentang hak perlindungan anak serta wanita dari kekerasan dan jumlah yang tertulis disana tidaklah sedikit.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan mengangsurnya sedikit demi sedikit!" lanjut SEhun sebelum Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju pelan dada Sehun, "kau sudah janji! Jadi kuharap kau harus menepatinya!"

Sehun menarik sebelah senyumnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian.

"I'll be there, Kim Jongin. I'm promise!"

 **-end-**

 **A/N :**

Maaf jika permasalahan disini cukup sepele. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menyelesaikannya sedang aku benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini. UKK bentar lagi. Tugas dan ulangan harian gak berhenti. Hiks! Ceritanya jadi curhatan. *ditabok*

 **Lu Hanming?** Kok bisa? Entahlah, yang pasti dicerita tetap aja Luhan. :D

Makasih buat yang udah baca terlebih nyempetin buat review. Makasih ya!

 **Wo ai Nimen!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Ketemu lagi di lain kesempatan!**


End file.
